Acéptalo Nymphadora Tonks, te enamoraste de él
by Avril Lupin Black
Summary: Al llegar las antiguas compañeras y novias de Remus y Sirius, se crea un alboroto en el Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix y en especial en la mente y corazón de Tonks.
1. Jones y Tyler

"Al llegar las antiguas compañeras y novias de Remus y Sirius se crea un alboroto en el cuartel general de la Orden y en especial el corazón y la mente de Tonks..."

Esta frase es el resumen de esta historia, en fin espero sus reviews para saber qu etal les parece mi priemra historia BYE!

**Acéptalo Nymphadora Tonks te enamoraste de él… **

Siguen llegando más miembros de la Orden del Fénix antigua, por lo visto soy la más joven Sirius está más que contento, Remus está algo aislado, no sé pero últimamente me eh estado sintiendo muy… bueno, no sé quizá muy rara cuando estoy a su lado, como si tuviera doxys revoloteando por mi estómago y esas cosas…

-No lo puedo creer- dijo la voz de Sirius mirando hacia dos chicas recién llegadas

-¿Sirius?- preguntó una de ellas, era de cabello negro, ojos marrones y estaba totalmente radiante, Remus levanta la cabeza y mira a la que está a su lado, se queda como embobado, se para y camina hacia ellas.

-¿Remus?- dice la otra mirando al ya nombrado

-¿Alessandra Tyler?- pregunta Sirius, la pelinegra asiente, Sirius sonríe aún más y va a abrazar a la susodicha.

-¿Jess? ¿Jessica Jones?- pregunta Remus a la castaña con ojos marrones claros, de la misma tonalidad de los ojos de Remus

-Soy yo Remus, soy yo, la genuina, única y original- dice ella sonriendo, si sigue así se le van a romper los pómulos

-Hay tanto tiempo sin verte… desde, bueno desde…- dice Remus

-No importa, estoy muy feliz de verte de nuevo- dice y se abalanza a sus brazos, tengo ganas de tirarla al piso o enviarle un "Expulso"…

-Yo también Jess… yo también- dice encima del hombro de ella.

-Ya, ya Remus, párale- dice Sirius en son de burla y Remus y "esa" se separan- O estás reviviendo tus tiempos en Hogwarts- dice burlonamente

-Aunque, el fénix siempre renace de las cenizas- dice la tal Alessandra Tyler, veo como esa Jessica se ruboriza y Remus también. ¿Qué querrán decir?

-¿Y a qué se debe esta tan agradable visita?- pregunta Sirius.

-No es una visita exactamente, lo que pasa es que decidimos reintegrarnos a la Orden- respondió Tyler

-¿Eso significa que nos veremos casi a diario?- pregunta con un dejo de esperanza en su voz Sirius

-Casi- dice sonriendo de nuevo Tyler.

-Vamos al salón, allí podremos hablar más cómodos- dijo Sirius y los cuatro se encaminaron al salón, yo los sigo disimuladamente… ¡Las orejas extensibles de Fred y George!

Subo corriendo los escalones y toco la puerta del cuarto de los gemelos.

-¡Hola!- les aludo- ¿Me pueden prestar una oreja extensible? ¡No hagan preguntas!- abierto antes de que pregunten cosas incómodas.

-Aquí la tienes cuídala ¿eh Tonks?- me dice Fred o George ¡Bah! No importa.

Bajo corriendo, muevo mi varita y puedo hacer invisible a la oreja, la tiro hacia la puerta y puedo escuchar unas risas.

-¿Así que todo eso pasaste?- preguntó la voz de quien supongo que es Tyler

-Bueno, sí- dijo

-Estoy muy feliz de verte Sirius- dijo de nuevo Tyler

-Yo también…

-Aunque lo nuestro terminó…

-Seguimos siendo amigos- dijeron los dos al unísono

-Y ¿Qué hay de ti Remus? ¿Encontraste el reemplazo a Jess?- pregunta Tyler

-Nunca lo encontraría- dijo Remus, ¿Pero qué pasa allí? Que estarán haciendo, ¿Qué quieren decir? salvo que… lo que dijeron… signifique que… que esa tal Jessica y Remus habían sido novios en Hogwarts…

-¿Quieres volver con ella Remus?- preguntó Sirius.

-No, ella sabe y ustedes también saben porque rompimos- dijo Remus notablemente nostálgico.

-Pero… Remus, no te cierres al amor- dijo Tyler- todo por tu licantropía, eso no es nada…

-¿no es nada?- preguntó escéptico- ¿Qué tal si la ataco?

-Existe la poción matalobos- intervino Sirius

-Pero, no sé hacerla- dijo Remus

-Yo puedo aprender a hacer- se ofreció Jones tímidamente

-Gracias- dijo Remus- pero, soy pobre, no tengo trabajo justo por ese "problemita"-

-Pero, Jess trabaja y gana muy bien en el Departamento De Regulación De La Ley Mágica- intervino Tyler

-No quiero ser un estorbo- dijo Remus

-¿Qué te cuesta decir que ya no la quieres Remus?- dijo Sirius con un tono sombrío- si tanto te niegas…

-¿¡Cómo que ya no la quiero? ¡La sigo queriendo ha sido la única mujer de quien me eh enamorado Canuto, tú lo sabes!- dijo algo más exasperado.

Yo ya no puedo más… no puedo seguir escuchando esto, jalo las orejas extensibles y siento como gotas bajan por mis mejillas… pero ¿Por qué? Sólo es Remus quien admite que sigue enamorado de esa Jones… ¿Por qué digo "esa Jones"? ella es sólo la ex de Remus, eso no tiene porque afectarme…

-Estás bien Tonks- me pregunta Hermione.

-Sí- respondo secándome las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lloras, Tonks?- me pregunta Ginny.

-No sé- respondo.

-Te diste cuenta de las chicas que se fueron con Sirius y Lupin ¿no?- dijo Hermione

-Sí, eran compañeros en Hogwarts- respondo y siento una opresión en el pecho.

-Vamos a nuestro cuarto- dijo Ginny, Hermione la sigue y yo voy detrás aún con un enorme hueco en el pecho.

Llegamos y Ginny y Hermione me abren paso, entro y me siento en la cama más cercana, sin querer rompo en llanto sin saber el porqué.

-Tonks ¿Qué tienes?- me pregunta Herms recargando mi cabeza en su hombro.

-No sé- le respondo con toda sinceridad.

-Pero…

-¿por qué lloro? No sé- me pregunté y me respondí

-Debe haber alguna explicación- dijo Ginny

-Entonces la buscaré sola, no es que rechace su ayuda, pero necesito estar sola- dije y me paré rumbo a mi habitación.

Llegué más rápido de lo normal, quizá corrí y ni cuenta me di, abro la puerta y la cierro con un portazo, me tiro en la cama y de nuevo rompo en llanto.

-Muffliato- digo hacia la puerta- Fermaportus- No quiero que nadie me moleste. Bien empecemos con la catarsis…

Bien, antes de que empezara a llorar en silencio escuché que Remus decía que todavía quería a Jones, ¿Por eso lloré? Sólo se llora por eso cuando una se enamora… ¡No! Pero es imposible… No me puedo enamorar de Remus Lupin, "¿Pero entonces porque siempre te pones más torpe de lo normal cuando está cerca?" Vale doña subconsciente, no te necesito ahora. ¡Qué les parece! ¡Hablo sola! Bueno, pero… yo no me pongo más torpe de lo normal cuando está cerca, sólo tiro uno que otro jarrón o me caigo…

"Bien, ¿Entonces porque sientes una sensación extraña en el estómago cuando él se acerca o cuando te habla?" ¡Cállate! La verdad nunca me di cuenta de eso "sí claro"

"No lo niegues" No niego nada, el hecho de que sus hermosos ojos marrones te hagan despegar del suelo no es nada; el hecho de que cada vez que lo escucho hablar es cómo si ángeles cantaran eso no significa nada, el hecho de que su sonrisa amable te haga suspirar… el hecho de que cuando llega la luna llena te preocupes por él no significa nada.

"Tú misma lo dices, sus ojos te hacen despegar del suelo ¿No? Cada vez que lo oyes hablar piensas que son ángeles cantando, cada vez que lo ves sonreír suspiras y cada vez que llega la luna llena te preocupas por él más que nadie, me dices que eso es nada ¡JA! Acéptalo Nymphadora Tonks te has enamorado de él"

¡No me llames Nymphadora!


	2. Cita con la psicóloga Tonks

**Cita con la psicóloga Tonks**

-Tonks, querida, el almuerzo está listo- dijo la voz de Molly Weasley.

Me levanté de la cama, deshice los hechizos de silencio y el fermaportus, me miré al espejo, no tenía rasgos de haber llorado, sonreí y salí de mi dormitorio. Hermione y Ginny estaban en las escaleras mirándome.

-Tonks…

-No es tiempo de hablar, suficiente tuve conmigo misma, bueno, ¿Vamos a almorzar?- pregunto, la verdad me muero de hambre "Mentira, te mueres de ganas de ver a Remus Lupin" ¡Cállate! Ya tuve suficiente con tus tonterías que estoy enamorada de él.

Llegamos a la puerta del comedor, Ginny y Hermione abren la puerta, las tres entramos juntas y nos sentamos juntas, Ginny a mi lado izquierdo y Hermione al lado izquierdo de Ginny, veo que al otro extremo de la mesa están sentados Remus y Jones frente a frente, al costado derecho e izquierdo de Sirius respectivamente, quien está en la cabeza de la mesa y Tyler está al costado de su amiga frente a un asiento vacío.

-Piénsalo Remus- le dice Sirius

Remus se toma un sorbo de sopa de cebolla apresurado como quien dice "No diré nada" Miro hacia mi sopa y es cierto no tengo hambre "Te lo dije" pregunta: ¿Tienes que meterte en todo? "Obvio soy tu subconsciente que está más consciente que tú con respecto a lo que sientes por Remus Lupin" Que maravilloso juego de palabras ¿Sabes? quiero que te calles si quiera un momento porque McGonagall ah llegado con Dumbledore y Snape.

-Bienvenidas- dijo tranquilamente Dumbledore mirando a Tyler y a Jones

-Gracias profesor Dumbledore- dice Jones.

Dumbledore se sienta en el otro extremo de la mesa en la cabecera, a su lado derecho está McGonagall y a su izquierdo Snape.

-Bueno, después hablaremos, ahora a disfrutar de este delicioso almuerzo- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

Estoy comiendo en silencio mirando bien a Jones…

"Mentira, estás viendo de reojo a Remus no a Jessica Jones" ¿cómo lo sabes?

"Dime en que plato va Jones" en… ¿la sopa?

"¡Ja! No, ella está empezando el segundo y ahora dime en que plato va Remus" ah eso es fácil él va en la mitad del segundo

"¿cómo lo sabes si, supuestamente, no lo has estado viendo?" ah… este… bueno… yo atiné bien supongo.

"sí claro" déjame comer tranquila "estás comiendo tranquilamente, sólo estás teniendo una charla conmigo y a la vez comes" ¡Hey! Yo no soy ese muggle Napoleón que hace como mil cosas a la vez

"Pero es fácil tener catarsis cuando haces cualquier cosa sin dejar de hacer lo que haces" ya, ya ¿Algo interesante para que me cuentes? "Que estás comiendo el segundo y ni cuenta te das" Dije algo interesante "Ah bueno, te iba diciendo que Remus Lupin te mueve el piso" ¿Qué me mueve qué? "el piso, es decir, estás enamorada de él" No estoy enamorada de él "Entonces ¿Por qué lo sigues mirando de reojo?" Yo no lo miro de reojo "sí claro, niégatelo, a nadie engañas, creo que ni tú misma te crees que no estás enamorada de él" Cállate, bien, ya terminé mi segundo, vaya al parecer soy una de las últimas.

-Bueno, ya que todos terminaron- dijo Dumbledore, entonces yo era la última en terminar –Les diré un par de cosas, la primera es que tendremos reuniones periódicas, Fawkes, mi fénix, les enviará los mensajes de cuándo y a qué hora se darán las reuniones y el dónde es aquí en Grimmauld Place- dijo - Lo segundo es que, como ya saben, tenemos dos nuevas, y alrededor de esta semana llegarán más- continuó Dumbledore, miró a Jones y Tyler y continuó- Les presento a las señoritas Jessica Jones y Alessandra Tyler, aunque para algunos ya deben de ser conocidas pues eran pertenecientes a la Orden del Fénix antigua- dijo Dumbledore- bienvenidas nuevamente chicas- dijo sonriendo.

-gracias de nuevo profesor Dumbledore- dijeron a unísono.

-Bueno, ahora el estómago pide digerir, los dejo- dijo Dumbledore y salió seguido por McGonagall, Snape, ni cuenta me di, pero ya se había ido "No te diste cuenta porque estabas mirando de nuevo a Remus" no, no me di cuenta porque yo estaba prestando atención a Dumbledore "Snape se fue antes de que Dumbledore hablara" Bueno... es porque estaba hablando contigo "No te distraes por hablar conmigo, te distraes por mirar a Remus" ¡Cállate!

Subo las escaleras, una mano me toma de la muñeca

-Hey, Tonks, nuestras orejas extensibles- me dice uno de los gemelos.

-Claro, aquí las tienen- las saco de uno de mis bolsillos y se la doy a Fred o creo que es George, bah no importa- ¿les puedo dar una idea?

-Claro- asienten

-Hagan orejas extensibles invisibles, o que tengan algo para que nos las vean- les comento

-Es buena idea- dicen y se van

-Claro, o que tengan la capacidad de camuflarse y cuando dejen de utilizarlas vuelvan a su color normal- dijo uno de ellos comentando por lo bajo- sería algo en que demoraremos en fabricar y mejorar…

Sigo con rumbo hacia mi cuarto cuando siento otra mano, esta vez más grande y áspera, Sirius.

-Tonks- me llama… hay no que tal se dio cuenta de que los estaba escuchando…

-Dime, Sirius- respondo lo más serenamente que puedo.

-¿Podemos hablar?- dijo serio.

-claro- respondo, tranquila, tranquila…

-Quiero que me ayudes con Remus- me dice serio, parándose a mi frente apoyado en la pared, bien siquiera no me va a gritar por escuchar sus conversaciones.

-¿Cómo así?- le pregunto confundida

-Bien, te lo contaré, Jess, Jessica Jones, una de las "nuevas" era la enamorada de Remus en Hogwarts- me dijo, ay no que no sea lo que estoy pensando…- Bien, Remus sigue enamorado de ella, creo que es la primera vez que se enamora de alguien- dice sonriendo- es difícil ¿sabes?- dijo

-Ya, lo que quieres decirme es que, prácticamente, ¿actúe de Cupido entre Jones y Remus?- pregunto

-No, ellos se quieren todavía- extrañamente eso me pone trise "lo amas" ¡cállate estoy hablando con Sirius!- lo que quiero es que ayudes a Remus a subirle el autoestima, por culpa de su licantropía él se niega a hacer una familia, o de amar- me explicó rápidamente.

-Ahhh… ¡Hey! Yo no soy psicópata o cómo se diga- "Es psicóloga Tonks" ¡Cállate!

-Se dice psicóloga- otro…

-Bueno… no creo que lo pueda lograr- "Mentira tú no quieres que el amor de Remus y Jones sea realidad, no quieres ayudar porque estás enamorada de él y no quieres que él esté con Jones sólo contigo…" ¡QUE TE CALLES!

-Pero, tú tienes un gran carisma, lo puedes ayudar, yo te ayudaré también no te daré toda le responsabilidad- me dice Sirius.

-Está bien- acepto casi de mala gana

-Gracias Tonks- me dice y se va, bien esto me servirá para aclarar mis sentimientos hacia Remus

"Te apuesto que a los tres días de ayudarlo te darás cuenta que lo amas o quizá en menos tiempo" está bien y si no es así te callarás con respecto a este tema

"echo, pero si gano…" Lo dudo mucho "pero por si acaso…" bueno "ya, si yo gano, lucharás por su amor…" ya, ya está bien, aunque dudo que ganes "ya verás te ganaré" no tú ya verás porque yo voy a ser quien gane

"Nop, más bien tú anda alistando tus mejores ropas, anda buscando el mejor color de cabello que te quede, la mejor ropa, busca los mejores perfumes que tengas, para que esa misma fragancia aparezca en su amortentia…" que gracioso apuesto conmigo misma "Recuerda a Sirius y su promesa"…

**A la mañana siguiente...**

Ay tengo un nudo en el estómago, ¿Y si Sirius me pide que empecemos ahora? ¿Sería capaz de aquello? Me da miedo defraudarlo "No te da miedo defraudarlo, te da miedo de que lo hagas tan bien de que Remus se quede con Jones" Primero se saluda ¿No? "Buenos días Tonks" Hola, ¿Qué tal dormiste? "Igual que tú, se supone, bueno no me cambies de tema jovencita… Es cierto lo que te dije ¿Cierto?" no, no es cierto.

Me paro y busco ropa en mi armario, cojo una blusa color lila, escojo un jean negro y un chaleco, negro también. "Buena elección" Cállate "¡Que amable eres!" gracias "Era sarcástica" Amm bueno, mejor quédate en silencio que ya voy a ir al comedor "Está bien… ¡Ahí está Remus!" Hay cuernos… ¿Segura me veo bien? "Sí, ves cómo te pones con su presencia" cállate.

-Buenos días, Tonks- dice tan amablemente como siempre, con su brillante sonrisa matutina.

-BUenos días, Remus- saludo y sigo mi camino hacia el comedor "Mientras lo miras de reojo" ¡Eso es mentira! "Sí claro"

-¡Tonks!- me llama la voz de Sirius ¡Qué no sea lo que estoy pensando!

-Hola Sirius- saludo.

-¿Podemos empezar hoy?- pregunta.- Ya sabes con lo de Remus…

-Amm, sí claro- respondo algo insegura y temerosa.- ¿Pero cómo se supone que le diré lo que le tengo qué decir? Voy a ir y decirle: ¡Oye, Remus, tienes problemas de autoestima y por eso te niegas a estar con Jones qué es el amor de tu vida!- le grité en unos susurros "la última parte te dolió decirla" No es cierto

-No, bueno, yo tampoco había pensado en eso- dijo frotándose el mentón.

-Cuando tengas una idea me avisas, ahora tengo hambre- dije y entré a la cocina.

Bueno al parecer no necesitará mi ayuda ¡Si en serio ama a Jones se quedará con ella! ¡Por qué justo a mí! "Puedo opinar algo…" ¡NO! "Cómo quieras" Entro a la cocina… "Procura no gritar"

¡Hay! ¡Esa!… ¡Esa Jones me saca de mis casillas! ¡Quién se cree para dar de comer a la boca a Remus! ¡Él no es ni un bebé ni un inválido! ¡Y lo que más me disgusta es que este le corresponde de buena gana! "Ehh Tonks, ¿te puedo informar de lo que está pasando a tu cuerpo?"

Habla de una vez "Bien, estás apretando los puños mientras ves la acaramelada situación entre Remus y Jones por el rabillo del ojo, tus cabellos se tornan de un rojo fuego espeluznante, Ginny te mira preocupada y a la vez asustada, ya que está sentada a tu lado y no comes para nada…" ¡Se me fue el hambre, esa escena me da asco y repugnancia!

"Tranquila…" ¡Me voy! "Te informo que ya te fuiste" ¡Cállate! "Tranquila… ¡Ya estás llorando de nuevo!" ¡Y qué quieres que haga! ¡Me quedé sin desayuno! "Yo no creo que llores por eso"

Dame tu teoría "¿Te sientes bien?" No, ¿Por qué? "Bueno siempre me mandas a callar y ahora me pides hablar, sí definitivamente estás mal" Lástima que no pueda lanzarte un Avada "Suerte lo llamaría yo"

Bueno ¡Vas a dar tu teoría o no! "Está bien ¡Qué genio! Mira lo que yo pienso es que tú estás impotente, molesta y triste porque una parte de ti ya aceptó de que te enamoraste de él, de Remus Lupin" ¡No me enamoré de él! "Bueno, yo sólo dije mi teoría" ¡No puedo enamorarme de él! ¡Es el amigo de mi tío! "Y eso qué" No sé implemente no me puedo enamorar de él y demás yo no estoy enamorada de él…

-¿Estás bien Tonks?- me pregunta la voz de Ginny Weasley.

-Sí, sólo tengo un cólico- miento.

-Pues… mi madre debe tener una pócima para eso, ya la traigo- me dice

-Gracias Ginny- le digo, ella sonríe y yo le respondo la sonrisa, sale de mi habitación.

"Vaya dizque dolor de estómago, hasta me deprimiste a mí" ¡Vaya mi cabello está gris! "Es por tu cambio de emoción" es que no sé cómo reanimarme "Quizá si hablas con alguien" ¿Con quién…? "¡Remus!" Caray ¿Cómo voy a hablar con él? "Sólo pon cara de dolor" ¿Por qué? "Porque él está mirándote" ¡Hay madre! "Perfecto ¡Eres buena actriz!"

-¿Te encuentras bien, Tonks?- me pregunta con su voz preocupada y amable.

-Sí- miento por segunda vez en el día "Por quinta vez y con esta es la sexta al decir que mientes por segunda vez"

-Vi tus cambios de emoción en el comedor- me dice ¡Me estuvo observando! "¿Por qué te alegrará…?" ¡Cállate!

-Amm, seguro, siempre son notables, en fin- dije encogiéndome de hombros "¡Entabla una conversación con él!" ¿Cómo? "No sé dile que por algo que te dijo tu madre o algo ¡Yo qué sé!"

-Si me di cuenta- dijo sonriendo- ¿Necesitas hablar?- me pregunta.

-Sí, bueno, supongo que me ayudará un poco, siempre es bueno confiar en alguien- ¡Yo dije eso! "Tomé las riendas del asunto" Ah con razón.

-Te escucho- me dice.

-Bien, mi madre me envió una carta, el contenido no me gustaría decirlo, pero bueno, eso me enfurece, ¡Me enfurece de verdad que haga esas cosas!- casi grité "Amm, ¡Tengo una idea!"

Habla "Dile que vez en su ojos frustración y si quiere hablar con alguien… ¡Quizá así logres que se enamore de ti!" No lo haré por eso, lo aré por Sirius, por cumplir mi promesa "Sí claro"- Pero bueno, al parecer tú tienes más problemas- le digo de repente, me mira interrogante – veo que tienes frustración dentro- digo mirando un horizonte no fijo.

-Cierto- dice en un suspiro.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto.

-Yo… yo bueno- pasa saliva sonoramente- sabes lo que soy – me dice yo asiento con la cabeza algo triste – Bien, ¿Viste a Jones? ¿Cierto?- yo asiento, ¡Cómo no la voy a ver! "Disciplina tus emociones" Un poco más y te parecerás a Snape- Bien, ella… ella fue mi novia en Hogwarts, así como Alessandra fue la novia de Sirius- me explica yo asiento dando a entender que entendí.

-Sigue- le animo.

-Bueno, un día, bueno una noche… ella se quedó cuando estaba en "mis peores momentos" sólo recuerdo que le hice un rasguño, pero uno profundo, como Sirius y Aless estaban abajo escucharon todo, Sirius se transformó y bueno, me detuvo, Aless se llevó a Jess, cuando volví a ser humano la vi tirada en una cama sangrando, nunca me lo perdonaré- dijo brotando una lágrima, en serio la ama.

- Hay madre…- digo en un suspiro.

-No sé qué hacer- me dice y se para.

-¿Cómo así?- pregunto haciéndome a la tonta "Funciona"

-Yo aún la amo- me dice, siento un vacío en el estómago, de seguro es porque no desayuné "Sí, claro. Déjamelo a mí"

-Se nota- dije mirándolo.

-Eres muy observadora- me dice yo sonrío falsamente.

- Y bien…

-Bien, yo no puedo volver con ella…

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto.

-Por protegerla- me dice en un prolongado suspiro.

-La amas demasiado- le dije

-Es la única, a la que en verdad eh amado- dice cabizbajo… ¡Si sigue así su cabeza aparecerá en Estados Unidos! O quizá en México o Canadá quizá en el mar ¿Quién sabe? Siempre odié en el colegio muggle la asignatura de Geografía (N/A: No eres la única Tonks ˆˆ).

-Pues si la amas debes ir allá y decirle que todavía la amas, y si en serio es amor, todo se solucionará, no hay barreras nunca, mi madre siempre dice eso ¡Y vaya que es un ejemplo!- dijo tratando de animarlo "Lo dijiste con el dolor de tu alma" Sí, bueno, extrañamente lo que dije me dolió

-¡Pero el caso de tu madre es diferente!- me dice algo exasperado.

-Puede que lo sea, pero estaba en constante riesgo… sabe lo que piensa Bellatrix: si por un lado se empieza a "podrir la carne" hay que extirpar esa parte, mi madre defendió el amor que sentía por mi padre, y ni la matona que tengo por tía la pudo detener- dije, sabes a veces pienso que debes de ser sólo tú ya no yo "Bueno, en sí somos las dos un solo yo" Pero estás controlándome "Tú sola no podrías hacer esto"

-Sigue siendo diferente- dice derrumbándose en una silla.

-Puede ser… pero, existe la poción matalobos…

-No soy bueno en pociones…

-¡Pero y qué! Quizá de aquí a unos años haya una más sencilla o quizá se descubra la cura- le digo.

-Bien, si en todo caso eso pasara, soy demasiado pobre… sería un estorbo…

-Si en serio hay amor, no hay nada que uno no haga por amor, además el dinero no importa, todo ser ama salvo que seas quien-tú-sabes- digo él sonríe un poco.

-Cierto- asiente.

-Entonces ¡Qué dices! ¡Quizá le gusten las flores! O quizá no ¡Yo que sé! ¡Tú fuiste su enamorado! ¡Vamos muévete! ¡Tienes que dejar entrar el amor a tu corazón! ¡Así que muévete, muévete! Habla con ella no sé…

-Gracias Tonks- me dice, me da un beso en la mejilla "Contrólate, las puntas de tu cabello se vuelven rosa" está bien

-De nada- digo -¡Pero sigues aquí! ¡Si no te mueves te echaré un expulso!- le digo cogiendo mi varita él ser ríe un poco y yo también.

Se va, dejándome una sonrisa de boba en el rostro. "Lo lograste psicóloga Tonks" Gracias.

-Tonks, la poción- me dice Ginny -¡Qué bien, veo que ya volviste a la normalidad!- me dice sonriendo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto confundida.

-Tu cabello ya es morado- me dice sonriendo. Me paro y me miro al espejo, me concentro en el color de cabello que quiero… ¡Ya está! El rosado me da mejor.

-Sí, gracias por la pócima Ginny- le digo.

-De nada, para eso son las amigas- me dice sonriendo- Por cierto no quisiera ser entrometida pero el profesor Lupin se fue muy animado de aquí- me dice sonriendo de una forma extraña.

-Ah cierto, se puede decir que tuvo una cita con la psicóloga Tonks- levanta las cejas- ¡No es ese tipo de citas! Es una cita profesional- ella sonríe.

-No sé cómo tendrás la conciencia Tonks, yo sólo ponía ese gesto porque no sé que es esa palabrita…- empieza ¡Vaya qué si tengo una conciencia única! "Hey no pienses cosas malas de mí"

-Amm, ¿lo dices por psicóloga?- asiente- ¡Ah! Bueno, es un tipo de doctor muggle que atiende ayuda a las personas con problemas mentales de todo tipo o algo así- me explico ¡Yo necesito un psicólogo! "Estás cuerda Tonks" No sé si estoy cuerda cuando hablo conmigo misma.

-Pues entonces eres buena psicóloga- me dice.

-Seguro- la psicóloga aquí eres tú "Gracias por el crédito"

-Tómatelo si quieres que se te quite el cólico rápidamente- me dice y se va.

Olfateo un poco la poción y verdaderamente esto huele mal, saco la lengua y frunzo el gesto.

-Gracias Tonks, Lunático lo necesitaba- dice la voz de Sirius, lo logre "No te oyes entusiasta" Es cierto.

-De nada- digo sonriendo falsamente y volteando para botar la poción.

-Funcionó tu estrategia- me dice.

-Se pondría decir que lo tenía planeado- Deja de controlarme "si lo hago delatarás lo que niegas que sientes por Remus" Está bien, Espera… ¡Yo no niego nada!

- Me sorprende señorita Tonks- dice Sirius. Sonrío.

-De nada señor Black- digo.

-¿No quieres comer?- me pregunta.

-Amm… no gracias- le digo.

-Nos vemos y de nuevo: Gracias Tonks- me dice y se va con una sonrisa, mientras la mía se borra lentamente…

"No te desanimes" No estoy desanimada "Sí lo estás, estás triste" Es por el clima nublado "No quiero discutir contigo" ¡Qué milagro!

OooOooOooO

Hola, les doy mis buenos días, tardes, noches, según el uso horariod de sus paises o al hora en que lo leen a mis queridos y escasos lectores xD les doy abrazote enorme y aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo (rápido ¿No creen? en menos de 24 horas)

Espero sus reviews y por cierto ya voy a contestar a las dos personas que me dejaron un review el capitulo anterior ¡Gracias!


	3. Je ne peux pas i'accepter

**Je ne peux pas l'accepter!**

Bien, bien, hoy es un gran día "Así me gusta, tienes que estar entusiasta" Lo estoy y es que por fin podré salir, me voy a trabajar. "Vamos. Si tanto quieres ir a trabajar ¿Por qué aún no te levantas?" Estoy calentándome un poco hace frío "Bueno…" Está bien ya voy, ya voy, ya pareces mi madre.

"Veamos... que tal si te pones esa blusa, te queda bien" Está bien "y ponte esa falda y para que haga juego ponte esa capa" ¿Por qué tengo que estar de rosa y negro? "Es el color que más te da, no refutes más y cámbiate" Que horror estas cada vez peor que mi madre.

Oye, por cierto, ¿Por qué recién ahora apareces? "Explícate" Es decir antes casi nunca metías tu narizota en mis asuntos "En teoría mi narizota es tu narizota y tus asuntos son mis asuntos" Pff, vamos de una vez al comedor tengo hambre.

Estoy caminando mientras mi adorada cabeza está cantando o haciendo algo con una canción "Gracias por adorarme" Deja de tararear esa canción "Perdón estaba buscando en tus memorias" Bueno no importa "¡Por supuesto que no importa! ¡Ahí viene Remus!" Tú eres la que está enamorada de Remus, no yo, así que… "En sí, tú eres yo, para que comprendas, somos un solo "yo" ¿Entiendes? Creo que ya lo dije más de tres veces" Retiro lo dicho, no me puedo enamorar de él, es imposible "Cómo tú quieras"

-Buenos días Tonks- me saluda y me regala una... "bella, no lo olvides sus sonrisas son bellísimas"... sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Remus- le digo devolviéndosela.

-¿Primer día de trabajo después de vacaciones?- me pregunta aún sonriendo.

-Pues… sí- asiento mientras bajo las escaleras- ¿Cómo están tú y Alessandra Jones?- pregunto bajito.

-No tuve oportunidad de hablar con ella, se fue temprano- Se aparece una creciente y extraña chispa de alegría en mi interior "¡Una chispa que es capaz de encender un edificio!" Shh

-Mejor así- susurro "muy audible por cierto, te mira raro"

-¿Qué?- pregunta extrañado "Y tu sonríes abochornada"

-Así puedes ir a su casa a buscarla, hablar con ella en un lugar más… propicio, a ver si se te ocurre algo mejor para hablar con ella…- me explico "¡Qué bien mientes!" Muchas gracia señorita... ¿¡Pensé en francés! "Lo siento... es que cómo soy curiosa quise ver tus clases en francés"

-Ah bueno…- "¿Se oye triste?" No sé… - Por cierto... ¿se arregló tu problema?- me pregunta

-Non beaucoup, chevalier, ma maman est chaque jour plus insupportable- il cesse de me contrôler! ¡No sé ni lo que digo! "Lo siento, lo que dijiste fue: No mucho, caballero, mi mamá está cada día más insoportable ¡Pero en sí tu mamá no es insoportable! La insoportable aquí es..." eres tú "Yo pensaba decirte que era Jones"

-Négligez, belle mademoiselle, déjà il passera...- ¿Qué dijo? "¡Te dijo "bella señorita"! Par le Merlin il va me donner quelque chose!" ¿Que? Por favor habla en mi idioma "Remus dijo: descuide, BELLA SEÑORITA, ya pasará" ¿En serio? ¿Me dijo "Bella señorita"? "¡No te ruborices!"

Por cierto ¿qué dijiste? "Que no te ruborices" Eso no cerebro de troll "¡Vaya, no sabía que fuera conciencia de un troll!" ¡No soy un troll! "¿Entonces por qué gryndilows me dijiste "cerebro de troll" si soy, de modo técnico tu cerebro?" Ya dime que désiste en Frances Eso de:

Par le Merlin il va me donner quelque chose! "Dije... ¡Por Merlín, me va a dar algo!" Ah bueno... no sabía que hablaba francés "Bueno el hecho de que tú no hayas prestado a tus clases de francés en ese instituto muggle no es mi problema"

-¡Par le Merlín! son las nueve ¡Me voy! ¡Qué te vaya bien!- gritó y bajo corriendo las escaleras "Qué maravillosa forma de evadir este hiriente tema… ¡Doxy a la vista!" ¿Dónde…? "¡Hay Merlín! ¡Duele!" Ya lo sé… "No hables más"… "Genial ya desfalleciste. Pff… ¡Remus! ¡Gracias por estar aquí!"

-Tonks- "Golpea mis mejillas ¡Au tonto! ¡Duele! ¡¿No ves que esa asquerosa Doxy me ah mordido allí? ¡Hasta que para, ya se dio cuenta!"- ¡Molly!- grita -¡Molly pásame el antídoto contra veneno de al doxy!- "Creo que me estoy equivocando… pero se oye preocupado"

-¿Qué pasa profesor…?- "Empieza la voz de Ginny, pero seguro al ver mi cuerpo inerte en el piso se calla" -Mamá apúrate- "grita subiendo de nuevo las escaleras mientras Remus intenta revivirme" Ya estoy de vuelta "Qué suerte" Intento incorporarme, me duele la cabeza "a mí también"

-¡Por Merlín!- se oye otro grito, un histérico grito proveniente de la voz de Molly "Pobre Merlín siempre se la agarran con él, con sus barbas y con su calzones…"

-Ya estoy bien…- empiezo pero Remus me calla haciéndome beber algo realmente asqueroso, doy arcadas.-Puaj- "Qué asqueroso"

-Tranquila ya pasará- me dice con su suave voz.

-¿Es tarde?- pregunto parándome y quitándome el polvo de la ropa. Tropezándome ante acto tan brusco.

-Pues… sí… ya son más de las diez y tres cuartos- me responde ayudándome a pararme

-¡Demonios! ¡Adiós!-me despido y decido salir cuando una mano me toma suavemente.

-No irás a ninguna parte, te quedas, estás mal…

-No estoy tanto, sólo me duele algo la cabeza, además si no voy me pueden despedir y eso no conviene, ni a mí ni a la Orden, nos vemos en la tarde- me despido soltándome suavemente de su agarre y mi cuerpo se llena de una extraña desilusión ¿¡Estas ahí!

"¿Eh? Si claro que estoy aquí" te oyes aturdida "Pues eh estado pensando…" ¡Vaya qué novedad! Recuerdo cuando me soplaste en los T.I.M.O's, tú debiste de haber salido más a menudo en esos tiempos no ahora, ahora no eres útil, ahí sí…

"En fin es que… me eh dado cuenta que… no sé Remus no se veía animado cuando le dijiste para hablar con Jones" Es porque está nervioso "Pero además se oía preocupado cuando te mordió la doxy, muy preocupado" Es normal somos amigos

"¡Como gryndilows quieres que te abra los ojos!" Están abiertos "Jaja que graciosa, ¡lo digo porque no te das cuenta de lo que quiero decirte!" ¡Pues me parece increíble que aún siendo mi conciencia no sabes que soy muy torpe! "El qué seas torpe no significa que seas idiota" ¡No soy idiota! ¡Dime de una vez que quieres decirme! "¡Estaba tratando de decirte que creo que a Remus le gustas!" ¡Si serás tonta! Ayer no nos está dejando en claro que ama a Jones con su vida y alma… "Bueno sólo decía, no había pensado en eso"

-Buenos días señorita Tonks, tarde en su primer día… - me saluda Kingsley – ya llegaste, ya era hora, tienes que seguir a Umbridge me parece que actúa extraño-me dice bajando la voz- Muy bien no estamos aquí por gusto, vamos, tenemos informes y trabajos que hacer, según dicen vieron a Black yendo al Tíbet- dice en voz alta a todos los presentes y se va.

"Umbridge… cara de sapo, espesa, vieja... ¿Qué se traerá entre manos?" Supongo que nada bueno, siempre es así, mira ahí va "Hay Merlín nunca pensé odiar tanto el rosa" Tampoco yo.

¿Y cómo se supone que la voy a seguir? "No sé aquí tú eres la auror" Y tú eres la conciencia del auror así que haz bien tu trabajo "No sé nada de esto..." Y pensaba que eras lista. "Bueno, lo haces bien ¿No?" ¿A qué te refieres?

"¡Por Merlín! ¿No te da cuenta que la estás siguiendo pero lo haces cómo si fuera mera casualidad que estás allí?" ¡Vaya! ¡Ja! Soy más lista que tú "Pff, lo que pasa es que me siento adormilada" Yo también "Voy a descansar un poco" ¡Despierta! Voy a ir a un café muggle para comer algo... tengo hambre, así la puedo seguir pues parece que va a salir "Buena idea ¿Me necesitarás?" No creo...

"¡Vámonos!" y eso se debe a... "¡Sólo vamos a otro café! a este no y además... ¡Por ahí no se va Umbridge! Mejor la seguimos un rato más y buscamos otro café" ¿Por qué? La verdad es que esa mujer de por si es rara, la veo igual que otro días... hay que quedarnos... "¡NO!" dime por qué no "Pues es que... ¡Lo que pasa es que Remus está con esa Jones en ese café y...!" Y no quieres estar allí, está bien con tal de que no lloriquees más "Lo que pasa es que a ti también te duele..." ¡Mejor cállate! Oye ahora que me acuerdo habla el francés de maravilla... "Y el francés es una lengua muy romántica..." ¡Qué cursi eres!

"¡Mira qué rápido se pasa el tiempo! ¡Ya son casi las doce!" Creo que te fije que te callaras "No puedo evitarlo" ¿Qué cosa? "desobedecerte, jamás te hice caso"

Ah bueno, y cómo yo soy buena persona, hago caso a mi conciencia y me voy a otro café "¿Es molesta verdad?" ¿Quién? "Esa Jones ¡Imagínate que le está besando! Aunque Remus no se siente muy augusto" Se... se están... ¿besando? "¿Qué parte de "Lo está besando" no entiendes?" ¡Ajá! ¡No le corresponde el beso! "casi, ¿Y por qué te alegras?" No me estoy alegrando... sólo pienso que este es un estupendo día ¿No lo crees tú?

"Si claro, ¿Cuándo lo dirás?" ¿Qué cosa? "¡Sin duda que un kneazle es mucho más inteligente que tú! Te estoy diciendo que cuando me dirás que te mueres por Remus" No me muero por él "Bien que ya agonizas, mira, tú me dijiste que: sus hermosos ojos marrones te hacen despegar del suelo; que cada vez que lo escuchas hablar es cómo si ángeles cantaran, me dijiste que su sonrisa amable te hacía suspirar… que cuando llega la luna llena te preocupas por él... prácticamente dijiste que lo amas"

No lo dije ni lo diré, decirlo sería cómo aceptarlo ¡Y no lo puedo aceptar! "Dijiste que no puedes... pero quieres... Lo quieres... lo quieres ¡Sé que lo quieres!... lo quieres" ¿No tienes un tono más original y menos monótono para fastidiarme? "Lo quieres ¡aja! ¡Aja! Lo quieres ¡Yeah!" ¡Qué estupendo! ¡Tengo una mente rapera! "Qué tal si tengo más éxito que ese muggle T.I o ese Sean Paul" Lo dudo eres pésima "Tú si animas ¿Eh? Pero sé que lo quieres, ¡Aja! ¡O Yeah! ¡Yo sé que lo quieres! ¡Aa! ¡Aa!

Je sais que tu le veux! Tu le veux beaucoup! ¡Yeah!"

_OooOoooO_

_Perdonarán el frances pero tengo que practicar_

_La conciencia de TOnks dice al final: "Yo sé que lo quieres, lo quieres mucho" _

_espero qeu els guste este capitulo a ve si me dejan un review plisss *pongo ojitos suplicantes*_

_bye!_


	4. Dos más en mi contra

**Dos más en mi contra **

Vamos, vamos, apúrate... "¡Cómo si yo manejara tus piernas! ¿Tanto te cuesta aparecerte?" No puedo hacerlo hay muchos muggles "¡Al cuerno...!"

-Dora, apúrate, vamos- me dice una conocida voz ronca "Por supuesto que es conocida ¡Es la voz de Remus! que por cierto te toma ligeramente del brazo"

Por mis cabellos rosas, ¡Nos estamos apareciendo! "Ante la extraña mirada de un viejo muggle, que abre y cierra sus ojos acomodándose los enormes anteojos, mientras nos ve llegar a la plaza de Grimmauld Place en un literal cerrar y abrir de ojos... ¡Por Merlín! ¡Qué patético se ve el pobre anciano!" Deja de rajar de la gente.

- Vamos Dora no tenemos tiempo- me dice tomándome de la mano algo toscamente "Te dijo Dora... ¡Dora!..." Últimamente me dice así.

-¡Trate mejor a su novia! ¡Salvaje!- gritó el viejo "Dios mío cree que somos su novia" Que... raro suena decir eso de somos su novia es raro eso de somos... "Te has ruborizado ¡Y Remus también!"

-Viejo loco- bufé mientras entrabamos apurados al cuartel, vi a mis espaldas las sombras de Jones y esa amiguita suya... la ex de Sirius: Tyler.

Al tropezar con el paragüero "Una tradición muy tuya, que no la rompes aún" Remus me agarró de la mano con más firmeza y me sostuvo por la cintura para evitar que caiga, me siento como si estuviéramos bailando tango, ese paso donde el hombre inclina a la mujer debajo suyo "Hay... qué bien se siente estar entre sus brazos... Hay" miré a sus ojos miel, él me miraba... ¿desconcertado?

Me solté de su agarre y me dirigí al come... ¿¡Se puede saber por qué te ríes! "Jaja, de la cara de celos de esa Jones jaja, es realmente fea jaja ¡JA! Si hubieras visto su cara... creo que te quería tirar un crucio jaja, y es que tú y Remus estaban muy juntitos..." Merlín mío esta ya se chifló.

Entro al comedor y se ah instalado una apurada sesión, Dicen que Harry empleó magia y lo HIBAN a expulsar pero...

-Dumbledore envió una solicitud al Ministerio pidiéndoles una audiencia y al parecer le van a hacer caso- dijo Kingsley.

-¡Tonks! ¡Remus! Veo que ya llegaron- "Jaja ja jaja" ¡En nombre del puntiagudo y púrpura gorro de Merlín! ¡Deja de reírte! "Lo siento pero la cara de ofendida de Jones es terriblemente graciosa jaja" Cállate, el hecho que Sirius las haya obviado no es mi culpa "Y lo peor de todo, obviamente sólo para ella, es que sólo te nombró a ti y a Remus..."

-¿Qué pasa?- fue lo primero que atiné a preguntar.

-¡Simple! A Harry le enviaron dos dementores y él por defenderse frente a su primo lo expulsaron de Hogwarts ¡Pero! Dumbledore apeló para una audiencia, y espero que le hagan caso...

-¡Suspendieron su expulsión!- dijo Kingsley entrando de nuevo ¿Cuándo salió? "Hace unos segundos y acaba de volver"

-Bien... ahora...- empecé sin saber que decir

-Tenemos que sacarlo de Privet Drive- dijo alegre Sirius.

-¿Cómo haremos eso? Si enviaron dementores por él... –dijo Hestia Jones

-Ya el advertimos que no salga... supongo que Figgy también le habrá dicho- dijo Arthur.

-Mañana nos lo traeremos... el muchacho debe sentirse sumamente molesto, no le hemos dicho nada...

-Mejor así- gruñó Moody... "¡Mira! ¿Esa no es la lechuza del chico?" ME pregunto qué le habrán hecho Ron y Hermione, los viene picoteando las manos.

-¿No le puede alguno de ustedes echar un Inmobilus?-preguntó desesperado Ron.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Sirius acercándose "Terrible error, ahora a él también lo picotea"

-Una carta de Harry, está notablemente molesto- dijo Hermione.

-Supongo que espera respuesta- suspiró Sirius.

-Ya le dimos una respuesta, no será expulsado y le espera una audiencia- "Dijo Remus" ¡Hey no te metas! LA que cuenta aquí soy yo "Alguien que calle a ese animal y a ti también"

-Silencius- dijo Uno de los gemelos "Ya era hora"

-Inmobilus- dijo el otro.-

-Lo sentimos, Hedwig- dijeron a coro.

-Por fin- "Se te escapó" No es mi culpa que te tenga por conciencia.

-Ahora, por favor niños, vuelvan sus dormitorios y llévense a Hedwig- y ellos le hacen caso sin rechistar, salen cogiendo a la inmovilizada lechuza

-Bueno... yo pienso que deberíamos de recogerlo el viernes por la noche, el sábado ningún auror trabaja salvo que esté de turno- explica Kingsley.

-Entonces me iré a descansar...- empecé

-No irás a ninguna parte jovencita- me dijo Sirius.

-¡Tengo trabajo mañana temprano! Hoy llegué tarde- "Y ¿Por qué...?" Me pregunto si estos legeremanticos "¡Qué palabrita!"

-¿Por qué? Si saliste temprano- objeto Sirius curioso.

-Doxys- simplifiqué "Si claro, llegaste tarde porque Remus te quiso detener".

-¿Doxys?- preguntó Sirius- Tengo que admitir que mientes muy bien

-Es verdad, Sirius, A Dora la mordió una doxy, Por cierto ¿Estás bien?- me pregunta Remus "Todos lo miran curiosos"

-Estoy bien, si Molly no traía el tónico...- digo "Qué maliciosa niña, pobre Remus, se preocupa por ti y no le agradeces..."- Bueeeeeno, si se le ocurre a otra doxy morderme mañana, me despertaré temprano para que no me retenga- dije dispuesta a salir "Uy que fuerte indirecta" ¿indirecta? "Pues Remus fue quien te RETUVO, por cierto lo has hecho enrojecer"

-Bueno, Dora, antes que te vayas, ¿Vas a participar en la Avanzadilla?- me pregunta Remus "Con esa odiosa mujer a su lado, abrazándolo muy... acaramelados... ¡Qué repugnante escena!".

-Por supuesto-dije saliendo "Gracias por salir ya me estaban dando ganas de..." ¿vomitar? "No, agarrarle a patadas a esa Jones"

Entro a mi cuarto y me siento al filo de mi cama pensando... "En Remus..." ¡Qué mentira! "Bueno yo sí pienso en Remus... y por consiguiente tú también" Pff

Pobre Harry está muy alterado "Y no es para menos, si al pobre lo tienen sin noti... ¡Remus!" Va, ya para, lo metes en todo. "Puedo sentir su delicioso y embriagante perfume" ¿Te crees un sabueso? "¡Qué graciosita te crees!" Tienes razón... por ahí pasa con esa Jones "¿Esa Jones?" Perdón... Es que cómo tu le dices así es inevitable que yo también le diga Esa Jones... "Sí claro"

-¿Se puede?- me pregunta una voz... "Es Ginny... ¿No digo que su perfume embraga?" No creo que embriagar sea lo mismo que idiotizar

-Claro, pasa Ginny- le digo haciéndole espacio al costado mío.

-Hola Tonks- me dice sonriendo.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- le pregunto mientras se sienta.

- Ahora viene Hermione- me dice.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio?- le pregunto "Está extraña, parece que se muere de ganas de que le cuentes algo"

Se escucharon unos apresurados pasos y se abalanza a mi puerta la abundante cabellera de Hermione, con una sonrisita cómo si estuviera punto de hacer una travesura "Este par está raro"

-No sé lo que se traen entre manos, pero sus ojos picarescos se asemejan a los de Fred y George antes de hacer estallar algo – ellas sonríen con "una fingida inocencia"

-Tonks... ¿Cómo estás?- me pregunta Hermione.

-Bien- respondo confundida.

-Tonks será mejor que silencies tu cuarto... tenemos que hablar contigo y por si acaso un hechizo protector... no se vayan a colar algunas orejas extensibles- me dice misteriosamente Ginny "Haces lo que te piden muy confundida, más confundida que un muggle en medio de un partido de quiddicht"

-Hablen ya de una buena vez...- empiezo pero Ginny me chita.

-Bueno Tonks... ¿Sabes que se traen el profesor Lupin y la señorita Jones?- me pregunta "Curiositas, esta conversación no me gusta"

-Bueno... ellos fueron novios y ahora lo han retomado- les dije- yo misma lo ayude...

-¡Mártir!- grita con admiración Hermione.

-Si Harry me pidiera que lo ayude con Cho Chang, seguro me muero y me tiro a llorar- dijo Ginny sonriendo misteriosamente.

-Bueno eso es porque a ti te gusta Harry... y no sólo te gusta ¡Estás enamorada de él!- dije sonriéndole.

-Sí... pero, ¿A ti no te gustaba Remus?- me pregunta con una sonrisita Hermione.

-¿¡A mí!- pregunto "con una voz de dizque inocencia"

- Sí a ti, Tonks- me dicen las dos.

-¡Qué ideas tienen!- grité algo misteriosamente nerviosa.

-No son sólo ideas, Tonks, cuando ellas llegaron (es decir Jones y Tyler), se fueron y hablaron de su relación en Hogwarts y tú...- empezó Ginny

-lloraste y estuviste deprimida el resto del día- agregó Hermione.

-Estuve así por otras cosas- dije revolviéndome las manos.

-Sí claro... Y ahora cuando Remus y Jones estaban mostrando sus primeras "expresiones de pareja"- "Muy repugnantes por cierto, todas ellas, besarse en la vía pública, impúdicos... ¡Y qué descarada es esa Jones!"

-Explíquense- pedí parándome.

-Cuando Jones le dio de comer a Remus en la boca en el comedor anteayer- me dicen parándose también a mi lado "Mientras sigues revolviéndote las manos".

-¿Qué tiene?- pregunte "Recordando con una cólera enorme cuando ella estaba pensando que Remus era un inválido".

-Pues... tu cabello se tonó de un color rojo intenso, y eso sólo pasa cuando estás enojada- me dice Ginny.

-Sí, y fue, cómo se lo dije a Remus, porque mi madre me envió una carta... en la que... en la que decía...

-Sí escuché el cuento- me dijo Ginny sonriendo

-Ya, por eso era- me justifiqué.

-No lo creemos- dijeron al unísono.

-Ah claro y ahorita nomás, viste cómo Jones estaba abrazada a Remus, vimos las puntas de tus cabellos opacarse y ponerse de un celeste cielo muy deprimente, los estábamos espiando.

-No debieron de hacer eso...

-No nos cambies de tema, te estabas entristeciendo...

-NO veo que eso haya pasado- objeto apretando más mis manos "Bueno tienen razón... estabas ligeramente triste"

-Además, ahora que te hablamos del tema, estás muuuuuuy nerviosa- me dice Hermione resaltando innecesariamente muy.

-No sé que les hace pensar eso- digo mirándolas.

-Tonks se ha enamorado de Remus- me empiezan canturrear.

-¡Silencio!- pido "chillando, te has puesto histérica"

-Tranquila Tonks... Sólo tienes que aceptarlo- me dice Ginny sonriendo. Ya me temía que esta conversación no me gustaría para nada "A mí esta conversación me parece muy amena".

-Acéptalo Nymphadora Tonks te enamoraste de él-me dicen al mismo tiempo... ¡Qué terrible! ¡Se te unieron!

-¡NO ME LLAMEN NYMPHADORA!-les grito mientras salen riéndose a carcajadas.

-Ya escucharon, no la llamen Nymphadora- dice Remus mientras pasa por allí, ellas lo miran y forman una pícara sonrisa "Qué muchachitas más insoportables"-¿Qué les pasa?- me pregunta sonriendo.

-No sé, están algo mal del cerebro- le digo sonriéndole también.

-Buenas noches, Tonks- me dice "¿Tonks? ¿Cuándo dejé de ser Dora?".

-Buenas noches, Remus- le digo cerrando mi puerta.

¡Por Merlín! Ginny y Hermione tienen unas ideas... "Muy precisas por cierto, ¿Ves qué no soy la única?" Qué eras única eres única "No me refiero a eso, si no que no soy la única que quiere que aceptes que estás enamorada de Remus Lupin" Bueno, tú y ellas entonces tienen unas ideas más retorcidas... "Retorcidas pero ciertas" Sí claro, y los nargles existen, si sigues así voy a pensar muy seriamente en ir a un psicólogo

"No lo necesitarás, estás tan cuerda cómo cualquiera que vive en esta casa" Sirius no está tan cuerdo que digamos, piensa que Harry es James, Ginny y Hermione demostraron ahora estar locas de atar, Jones y Tyler no son de esta casa, Mundungus está loco al querer hacer rabiar siempre a Molly, Los Weasley sólo están aquí por dizque vacaciones y por ayudar a la Orden, así que no son de esta casa... "Por cierto, cambiando de tema, te recuerdo nuestra apuesta..." Dudo que ganes "Pero ahora tengo dos aliadas"

¡Aliadas! "Par le Merlin, ¡No chilles mujer!" ¡Dos más en mi contra diría yo! "En tú contra, mas no en la mía" ¿No me dices siempre que somos una sola? "Sí pero ahora nos dividimos" ¡Siguen siendo dos más en mi contra!

_OooOooOoooO_

_¡Estoy de vuelta! ^^ un capi algo corto pero espero sea de su agrado _

_Gracias a Acarolin95 por su comentario y lindas palabras que me dedicó, y bueno ya que esto sólo es gancho les dejo el link de la historia: .com/historias/47068 es mejor que lo lean ahí, ya que aún no entiendo muy bien este sistema de (?)_

_Además ahí sí les podré contestar, me gusta contestar mis coemtnarios pero aquí no entiendo nada del sistema O_O" _

_Un besote, espeor que la pasen bien y BYE!_

_(Espeor nos leamos en *guiño*)_


	5. ¿Recuerdas?

"Vamos mujercita, apúrate, tenemos trabajo, deja esa carta de una buena vez por todas" Lo siento, pero cállate que no estoy de humor para soportarte, suficiente con esa Jones ¡Te lo imaginas! ¡Se me acercó y me empezó a decir no sé que Merlines de cosas! "No me lo imagino, lo eh visto, ella está celosa, así de simple" ¡¿Y se puede saber de qué? "Sigo preguntándome si soy la conciencia de un troll... ¡Está celando a Remus!" ¡Qué absurdo! Si él y yo sólo somos amigos "Sí pero ella piensa lo contrario" Bah no me importa "Te empezó a insultar, ¡Vaya boquita que tenía! Nunca había escuchado esos insultos, ni el mundo muggle ni en nuestro mundo" No me hables de esa mujercita, ¡Qué arisca! ¡Parecía una gata en celo!

Dejo la carta en la puerta y me desaparezco al tiempo que el verdadero cartero muggle se acerca a la casa corriendo "Estás cometiendo muchas imprudencias, jovencita" Neah, no importa, Kingsley se encarga de arreglar todo.

Aparezco en mi casa y entro apresuradamente hacia la chimenea, grito «Ministerio de Magia» y soy movilizada hacia una de las chimeneas del enorme Atrio "¡Mira allá está esa cara de sapo!" patético, esa mujer me da repugnancia, sus actitudes son horribles ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijo Remus de ella? Parece que la detesta "¡Cómo no hacerlo! Esa maldita idiota odia a los hibri..."

¡No le digas híbrido! ¡Es muy grosero! Es más humano que cualquiera, incluso más humano que ella "¡Caramba que histérica! Iba decir: a los semi-humanos ¡Por qué lo es! ¡Por más injusto que fuera lo es! Esa cara de sapo enana fea redactó una ley contra los hombres lobo, desde ahí tiene problemas para tener una vida normal" ¡Pero qué horror! ¡Él y los otros hombres-lobo son humanos también! ¡Merecen ser tratados como tales! No me parece justo esto... "¡Eh cuidado fiera! Un poco más y hechas fuego por la nariz, respira hondo que la gente te mira raro, no es normal ver a una metamorfomaga con el cabello de un rojo espeluznante, incluso aquí, además tu semblante es como si fueras a golpear al que se te pone frente" Me irritas

"¿Recuerdas cuando vinieron Remus y Sirius para convocarnos para la Orden del Fénix?" Sí, recuerdo fue un día divertido, teniendo a Hocicos como mascota "Sí, demostraste gran admiración hacia el profesor Lupin cuando hablaban de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y las cosas de la Orden para que te familiarices" Si no fuera por su problema y por la maldita Umbridge él podría haber sido el mejor auror después de Moody "Sí claro por supuesto" Luego fuimos al cuartel y conocí a Hestia, a Mundungus, a los Weasley, me recibieron muy bien, en especial Hestia "Me caía bien hasta que descubrimos que era prima de esa Jones" A mí me parece muy simpática y aún me cae "Neah, bien que odias a todo ser que lleva el apellido Jones" ¡Eso-no-es-cierto! "Ya. Sí claro" No me vengas con sarcasmos a mí.

Empiezo a correr, casi chocándome con todo el mundo "Si por ti fuera ya lo hubieras hecho un centenar de veces, sino que ya no lo haces por recato, parece que te divierte ser torpe" Muy graciosita "¿Sí o no que tengo sentido del humor? Mira, allí está Kingsley"

-¿Dejaste la distracción?- me pregunta entre dientes expandiendo ante mí un grupo de papeles como si me diera las indicaciones para mi siguiente trabajo "¿O es que ya la gente no sabe nada de modales y cortesía? ¿O se le olvidó cómo se saluda?".

-Sí- respondo simplemente mientras nos cruzamos con Umbridge, quien nos dirige una... "asquerosamente mal fingida"... sonrisa, esperaba perderla de vista mínimo hasta el siglo siguiente, si llego a vivir tanto "Te recuerdo que el nuevo siglo está casi a la vuelta de la esquina, ¿Cuanto falta? Ya ni creo diez años".

-Pareces molesta- me dice sonriendo y yo le correspondo la sonrisa casi forzada "Tras llenarte de todo el aire del mundo y causar un huracán con el aire espirado para tranquilizarte" En pocas palabras... "Que diste un largo suspiro"

-Sólo lo parezco, estoy bien- respondo encogiéndome de hombros "En serio intenta relajarte, mujercita, te vas a hacer vieja y arrugada y Remus nunca te va a querer" Deja de canturrear estupideces y ayúdame a concentrarme "¿En qué? ¿En la tonta e innecesaria pantomima que hace Kingsley?".

Seguimos caminando fingiendo revisar unos expedientes sobre el lugar de estancia de mi tío "Vaya, está distrayendo a todo el mundo, medio departamento de aurores, incluso creo que más, están en el Tíbet" Pobre Sirius, él no puede ni salir a la esquina, Dumbledore le prohíbe salir, incluso como Hocicos "Hablando de caninos, mañana en la noche será luna llena ¿Cierto?" Mmmm... ¡Cierto! Quizá por eso que Remus... "¿En qué piensas "DORITA"?"

En nada, nada, sólo que yo estaba pensando que era por eso que Remus estaba algo distanciado de todos... "Solamente estaba distanciado contigo, querida, pero yo creo que fue porque esa Jones le había prohibido acercarte mucho a ti" ¡Vaya...! Y él por no perderla se distanció de mí, ¿No es tierno que haga eso por ella? Se nota que la quiere... "Neahhh... me parece absurdo e innecesario"

¿Por qué dices eso? En el amor se hacen sacrificios "Es absurdo pues, haga lo que haga, van a estar juntos en la Avanzadilla e innecesario, pues te ganaré la apuesta y tendrás que conquistarlo y para lograrlo tienes que estar cercana a él" Eso no viene al caso, lo que me has dicho no es suficiente fundamento, incluso parece ilógico "Es que el amor es ilógico" ¡Qué cursi te has vuelto últimamente! "Hipócrita"

"¡Vamos, cuando les harás caso a Ginny y a Hermione! ¡Ellas tiene la razón! ¡Son sapientísimas!" Si les hago caso, también te haría caso a ti y a tu retorcida teoría esa "Pero mira que Jones también parece darse cuenta, y eso que me parece que es media Troll, porque si no, no le pediría a Remus que se distancie de ti..." Mira, tú misma lo has dicho, es medio Troll, y por su naturaleza, no es muy inteligente, así que está mezclando las cosas, o bien se cayó de las escaleras cuando se despertó hoy, o cuando tomó su siesta la tarde pasada "Es una posibilidad... Aunque me gusta más mi teoría" Pff, tengo una conciencia egocéntrica.

-Bueno Tonks, basta de pantomimas, a trabajar, este día será muy largo, la monotonía cae en el departamento de aurores- dijo dando un largo suspiro y yo sonrío, él se despide de mí con una sonrisa y una cabeceada "Si este hombre sigue así, los pocos que quedan en este departamento, pensarán que tú y Kingsley se traen algo" ¡Oh no! ¡Suficiente con que tú pienses que estoy enamorada de Remus Lupin! "Quizá eso te ayuda a disimular más" ¡Cállate! ¡Yo no tengo que disimular nada! "Mira cuan histérica te pones"

_**Dos aburridas y monótonas horas después...**_

Día largo, en eso tiene razón Kingsley, ¿Todos los días es el mismo tema? "Sí bueno, es normal, supuestamente Sirius es un maniático genocida de muggles y magos y todo ese rollo" Dormiré un rato "Que ni se te ocurra" Ya se me ocurrió...

-¡Nymphadora Tonks!- gritan dos horribles vocecillas que se me hacen irritablemente familiares "Oh sí, vinieron" No entiendo cómo pasaron hasta aquí "Eso no importa, estamos en la presencia de dos grandes chicas"

-Hola, Ginny, hola Hermione- les saludo a las recién llegadas casi de mala gana, fingiendo una sonrisa "Que se parece a una aborrecible mueca"

-¿Vamos a un café, tienes sed? No, mejor vamos al Callejón Diagon, es el mejor lugar ahora...- empezó Ginny, ella y Hermione tienen esa misma expresión que tuvieron esa horrible nochecita.

-Oh no con esos ojos, esas sonrisas, no me espero nada bueno de ustedes, me niego rotundamente a ir con ustedes- digo cruzándome de brazos "Oh, vamos por fis, Tonks"

-Oh, vamos por fis, Tonks- canturrearon ellas, creo que ese cantito ya lo escuché antes...

-Tengo mucho trabajo...

-No refutes, Tonks, Kingsley te dio permiso- abro mi boca para hablar pero...- se lo pedimos por ti, demás, ya se sabe que Canuto está en el Tíbet, no hay nada bueno ni novedoso...

-Lo bueno sería que les dieran permiso para investigar sobre los dementores que le echaron encima a Harry- dijo Ginny golpeando con el puño su palma, Hermione y yo la miramos levantando una ceja "Esta niña está recontra enamorada, hay que tierna, algún día te veré así en el Departamento de Regulación de las Criaturas Mágicas, pidiendo algo de respeto hacia los hombres-lobo, quizá expreses tu opinión en frente de todo el Wizengamot..."

-Bueno, sin embargo, Kingsley dijo que, por seguridad, tendrás que cambiar tu aspecto, y en eso eres experta- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

"Oh... ponte el cabello castaño y ondulado ligeramente ¡Ligeramente! No quiero que tengas el cabello de arbusto de Hermione, da con tu blusa, es casi tan dorada como los ojos de Remus" Oh por Merlín, deja de mencionar ese nombre "Remus, Remus, Remus, Remus, mil veces más Remus, pero si acaso uno más: REMUS, ¡Oh Remus! Tonks te ama tanto..." ¡Oh ya cállate! Me marea que digas tantas veces Remus "Esa sensación de vértigo significa que estás enamorada"

-Está bien, vamos- digo cogiendo mi capa... ¿Cuándo me la saqué? "Ni idea, creo que fue cuando te pusiste histérica cuando te mencioné sobre disimular tu amor hacia Remus" ¡Cállate! ¡YO-NO-DISIMULO-NADA! "Ajá casi igual te pusiste, quizá menos histérica..." ¡ARGGG! "Bueno que yo recuerde, tú no gruñiste así, creo que sólo chillaste que no tienes que disimular nada y eso..."

-Callejón Diagon- digo yo mientras tiro los polvos flu a la chimenea mandando al cuerno a mi "querida" vocecita interior "Yo también te quiero, pero apuesto a que no me quieres tanto como quieres a Remus".

Óyeme bien: Cierra tu concienzuda bocota y déjame viajar en paz. "Pero claro, entiendo tu molestia, las verdades siempre suelen molestar a las personas, tú lo amas, lo adoras, lo idolatras, lo..."

Cállate me das más vértigo que el que ya tengo por el viaje y te repito ¡CIERRA TU CONCIENZUDA BOCOTA!

"Bueno, mejor tranquilízate de una vez, y te recuerdo que mi concienzuda bocota es la tuya físicamente..." Pff... En fin, salimos de las chimeneas del Ministerio a la chimenea común del Callejón Diagon "Súper manchada de cenizas"

Me sacudo rápidamente y empiezo a resoplar al sentir entrar esas indeseables partículas en mi nariz "Hay se siente feo, pero por favor no estornudes" No lo haré "Me alegro, ¿sabías que estas niñas siguen raras?" Sip, pero ya no es de extrañar.

Me toman de la muñeca y me llevan hacia… "Florean Fortescue si más no me equivoco" ¿Recuerdas? "¿Qué fue ahí fue la primera vez que vimos a Remus?" No, yo decía que… ahí fue la primera vez que vimos a sus amigos, a LOS TRES y la novia de uno "sí, ese un día del que quiero conservar siempre el recuerdo…" Sí yo también, era más agradable pues ahí no molestabas… "Yo también te am Dora"

Recuerdo que mi tío era joven y alegre, sus dos amigos parecían casi sin preocupaciones, uno estaba rebosante de felicidad al lado de una guapa pelirroja, el otro parecía medio cansado y maltrecho… "Ese era mi Remus, seguro la noche pasada habría sido luna llena" Y Pettitgrew que al parecer ya quería tirarse toda la heladería "Hablemos de cosas agradables, por favor".

Recuerdo que le preguntó el padre de Harry mientras abrazaba a su futura esposa y se acercaban más: ¿De niñera Canuto? "Sí, lo recuerdo, todos rieron, y Sirius también dándome un beso en la cabeza fucsia en ese momento" Miré a todos con una amplia sonrisa "Sí, luego Remus, después de abrazar a su amigo como saludo, nos acarició la cabeza y nos dio un beso en al frente mientras nos cogía de la quijada" Sí, recuerdo que dijo: Tan dulce niña no parece ser tu sobrina Canuto "Sí y de nuevo todos rieron aunque Sirius se enfurruñó un poco"

Recuerdo que…

-¡DESPIERTA TONKS!- chillan dos vocecillas "Haciendo estallar la burbuja que era recordar la sensación de sus labios…" ¡Por el ridículo bordado del los calzones bombachos de Merlín! ¡Qué pervertida! ¡Era una nena! "Sigues siendo una, o por lo menos te comportas como tal"

-Está bien, está bien, ya volví- dijo medio aturdida.

-¿Pensabas en Remus?-preguntaron pícaramente "Mmmm… Esas dos me están empezando a dar miedo"

-No, yo estaba recordando mi infancia…- "… En parte" ¡No me controles!

Nos sentamos en una mesa y me crucé con la mirada preocupada de Ginny.

-Tonks, iré al grano, quiero ir en la Avanzadilla, pienso que sería mucho más productiva que Mundungus Fletcher- me dijo Ginny sonando algo preocupada.

-¡Tanta expectación por eso! ¡Por Merlín Ginny! ¡Yo no puedo hacer nada!- dije aliviada y casi gritando "Claro, porque preferirías que te hablaran de Remus ¿Cierto?"

-No, Tonks, Ginny solo estaba aparentando, si no te diste cuenta pasaron el profesor Lupin y Jones cerca de nosotros, ahora viene Luna, no sé el porqué la invitaste Ginny esto será un desastre- dijo pesimista Hermione, al tiempo que Remus y Jones se sentaban en la última mesa vacía del local "Vaya esta heladería tiene jale".

-Ya verás, Hermione, ya verás- dijo maliciosamente "¿Ya dije que me están empezando a dar miedo?".

Estuvimos un rato en silencio… "No puedes evitar mirar por detrás de la cabeza de Ginny para ver que hacían Remus y esa Jones" No es cierto, estoy viendo que helado voy a pedir más tarde cuando llegue la tal Luna esa "Sí claro, te conozco, vas a pedir el mismo helado de ese día…" Sí un helado de fresa y chocolate embadurnado de más chocolate derretido y con pedacitos de fresa ¡Y no olvidarse que tiene que ser en barquillo! "No digo, te comportas como una nena"

-Hola chicas- una soñadora voz me saca de mi ensoñación "¡Vaya verso!"

-Tonks, ella es Luna Lovegood- presentó Ginny, al ver que nadie decía nada, la rubia tenía cara de desorbitada "La verdad es que parece algo maniática"

-Hola, Tú debes ser la auror que se enamoró del profesor Lupin- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación

-YO-NO-ESTOY-ENAMORADA-DE-ÉL- gruñí "Me da miedo esta chica, se me escarapela tu cuerpo"

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros y se sentó sin ser invitada.

-Me traje budín, se dice que el señor le echa excremento se doxy al caramelo para que se haga más dulce- comentó ella sacando un envase "Me está dando nauseas"

Hermione y Ginny intercambiaron miradas al tiempo que el señor Fortescue se acercaba a ellas con una sonrisa amable y servicial "Arggg".

-Buenos días señoritas ¿En qué las atiendo?- preguntó "Ya sabes que quiero, mata mi antojo" No soy tu sirvienta "Pero eres casi mi subordinada, así que obedéceme" No entiendo de cuando a donde te volviste tan amarga, tienes un humor muy cambiante "Sólo dale la orden, Tonks, quiero irme de aquí"-… ¿Y usted? – me pregunta.

-Un helado de fresa y chocolate, una bola cada uno, con pedazos de fresa y encima chocolate derretido, en barquillo, por favor- pedí apresuradamente "Y mejor que se apure este si no quiere que te obligue a lanzarle un expulso" ¿Se puede saber qué Merlines te pasa? "Sería de tu incumbencia, pero como todavía no aceptas nada, será mejor que no veas nada tampoco"

Oye, me hiciste recordar otra cosa "Qué cosa" ¡Hay, vamos! ¡Ponte afable! Es un recuerdo bonito, si hasta parece que te relajas "Sip, es normal" Ahora sí vuelves a ser mi conciencia, bueno, lo que me estaba acordando era antes de que llegaran Jones y Tyler "Sí todo era apacible"

No era por eso "En parte sí" Pff bueno, ¿Recuerdas cuando nos enteramos del…? "¿Del secreto de Remus? Sí, lo recuerdo" Su mirada era nostálgica y distante, se alejó de todos "Menos de nosotras y Sirius" Claro, entre mi tío y yo, intentábamos animarlo en algo, y casi lo lográbamos "Sí, pero animarlo es algo que aún no consigue esa Jones" ¿A qué te refieres? "No, no hay que aguar el recuerdo, era lindo" Sí, hasta su sonrisa forzada era… agradable "Hay vamos, Dora, acéptalo de una vez…" No estoy enamorada de él "¡Pero qué conciencia la tuya! Yo no me refería a eso, te decía que aceptes que su sonrisa es hermosa" No recrimines a mi conciencia, que esa eres tú.

-Servido señoritas- dijo el amable señor sirviendo los helados.

-¡Gracias!- dijeron Ginny y Hermione al mismo tiempo, yo sólo asentí.

-Bueno Luna, haz lo que te dije, nos alejaremos un poco, Tonks, ponte irreconocible, te cubriremos- dijeron Ginny y Hermione juntándose y veo a Luna "Parece que se acomoda algo y el otro extremo se lo da a Ginny" nos da la espalda dirigiéndose a… "¡A la mesa de Remus y Jones! ¡Cambia tu nariz, no sé tus facciones…!" Ya, ya, espérate.

-Menos pronunciados los pómulos, Tonks…- empezó Ginny

-La nariz más respingada- opinó Hermione

-Déjate el cabello así…- Dijo Ginny con la mano en el mentón, sonrieron satisfechas.

-¡LISTO!- chillaron ellas, después de callan y se colocan una punta de la oreja extensible en el medio de la mesa ¿Recuerdas también cuando Remus se enteró de que era Metamorfomaga? "Sí ¡Como olvidar la risa que le salió una mañana pos-luna llena!" Fue la primera vez que lo vi reír "Por eso es inolvidable, casi, casi te parecías a un lobo, me dieron risa tus orejas y tu hocico, tenías unos bigotes monísimos, incluso parecías más un gato que un lobo" ¡Gracias! ¡Tú sí animas!

-¡¿Qué Merlines…?- Grito, pero me ese par calla llevándose el índice a los labios al tiempo y chitándome "¡Qué falta de respeto!"

Se escucha la soñadora voz de Luna, pasando por la mesa de Remus y Jones, como un murmullo "Sí, como si no quisiera la cosa, pasando como viendo los sabores de helado, pensando en voz alta" Ahhh y de nuevo ese desagradable comentario sobre el excremento de Doxy "Jaja ¡Te la perdiste! La cara de Jones era todo un poema y Remus sonríe sutilmente"

-¿Qué pasa atrás Tonks?- preguntó Ginny ¿Qué pasa? "Eres poco disimulada" ¿Mi cara hace algo? "Claro, estás sonriendo abiertamente".

-Jones puso una cara que vale la pena para enamorar a una acromántula- "Digo yo" ¡Por Merlín! ¿Eres amiga o enemiga? "Las dos cosas" ¡Mira tú, por tu culpa me miran de nuevo de esa forma tan…! ¡Tan…! ¡Tan…! "Deja tus complejos de campana, por favor" Arggg ¡De esa forma tan…! Mmmm… ¡…Tan irritante! "Bueno hay que escuchar"

_-Buenos días, profesor Lupin, buenos días quien quiera que fueras- _"Adoro a esta niña, no tiene pelos en la lengua"

_-Buenos días, señorita Lovegood-saludó _amable "Como siempre"_ –Ella es Jessica Jones, Jess, ella fue una de mis alumnas en Hogwarts: Luna Lovegood ¿Cierto?- _presentó Remus con algo de torpeza, Luna sólo asiente "yo diría que está preguntándose como presentar a esa Jones, si como una amiga, una compañera o su novia" Pues obvio que no tiene otra opción, es su enamorada ¿O Novia? Se oye raro "No es que te suene raro, Tonks, lo que pasa es que no te gusta cómo suena" Que tonterías piensas.

_-Buenos días- _saludó secamente "¡Qué poco amable!"

_-¿No encuentras asientos? Puedes sentarte-_ le ofreció Remus "¡JA! Por el tono que usó, cualquiera pensaría que no quiere estar a solas con Jones"

_-No, no es necesario, eh venido con una amiga y dos desconocidas- _dijo Luna jovialmente, Remus sonrió "Esta chica es extraña" _–Los dejo, parece muy buena persona, pero le deseo felicidades-_ terminó Luna, Hermione y Ginny sacan la oreja de la mesa y la van enrollando mientras Luna se acerca más.

"¡Vaya! Esta niña parece decir todo sin problemas, lo dice sin intención de fastidiar pero fastidia" Lo sé ¡Qué grosera al decirle eso a Jones!

-¿Tú qué dices Luna?- pregunta Ginny a Luna, al tiempo que veo aparecerse a la oreja extensible "Al parecer Fred y George te hicieron caso"

-El profesor Lupin no parece verdaderamente enamorado de ella- comento y se metió un enorme pedazo de pudín "Adoro a esta niña, me encantará este momento siempre"

-¡Vaya, Tonks!- susurraron ellas sorprendidas- Tienes más oportunidades con el profesor – canturrearon y estallaron en carcajadas "Ojalá eso sea verdad" No me gustaría recordar ninguno de estos días, desde que apareciste "¡Bah! Yo te los haré recordar, así como hoy recordamos algunos bellos pasajes de nuestra vida con una simple pregunta ¿Recuerdas?"


	6. La Avanzadilla

**LA AVANZADILLA**

Todos los voluntarios a realizar esta misión nos reunimos y contando a tres nos visualizamos en el número cuatro de Privet Drive, para segundos después aparecer ahí, Ojoloco hace un "Alohomora" y se abre la puerta, entramos sigilosos… ¡Auch! _**"Menos nosotras que acabamos de hacer un enorme estrépito en la cocina al tropezar con Merlín-sabe-qué cachivache tendrán estos muggles y romper un plato" **_Todos nos están mirando, qué incomodo _**"Tú te disculpas silenciosamente mientras te agachas para recoger los pedazos del pobre plato, víctima de tu torpeza"**_

-Tonks, no…- Empieza Remus, pero se detiene abruptamente- procura tener más cuidado- Susurra_** "Parece abochornado"**_

-¿Pueden callarse?- gruñó en un susurro Ojoloco, mientras subía acompañado del unos pocos, mientras el resto se quedaba abajo, ninguno dejaba de comentar sobre el lugar sin dignarse bajar la voz.

-Este debe ser el cuarto, vi a su lechuza salir por la ventana- susurré señalando una puerta "_**No hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de ello" **_¡Bueno! Si quiera aporté algo de mis aburridos minutos laboriosos mientras me hacía pasar de muggle mientras le hacía guardia.

-Retrocedan, abriré la puerta- gruñó Ojoloco, algunos retrocedieron, Elphias bajó lo poco que subió, Emmeline retrocedió un peldaño ya quedando en el vestíbulo junto con nosotros, Hestia retrocedió tres gradas abajo y Sturgis bajó detrás de ellas, ya todos reunidos aquí, Moody saca su varita _**"Hay que admitir que este hombre impone temor y a la vez admiración" **_Sí pero Remus y Kingsley sólo lo miraron, incluso con algo de aprehensión _**"Y tú por no quedar mal te quedas simplemente aquí, porque no estás "En riesgo" si se le ocurre hacer un Alohomora, como lo ah hecho"**_ No me hagas ver como una cobarde.

Vemos surgir a Harry por entre las sombras apuntándonos con la varita _**"El pobre chico está desconcertado"**_

-Baja la varita, muchacho; a ver si le vas a sacar un ojo a alguien- _**"¡Qué ironía!" **_¿Este hombre sólo sabe gruñir?

-¿Profesor Moody?- preguntó con tono inseguro.

-No sé si debes llamarme "profesor"- gruñó-; nunca llegué a enseñar gran cosa, ¿No? Baja, queremos verte bien.

Este muchacho es medio nervioso ¿No crees? _**"O bien algo estúpido"**_ ¿Te sientes bien? _**"Odio a Hestia Jones, nos mira con recelo" **_Idiota, igual que su prima _**"¿Perdón? No decías que Hestia te caía bien" **_Sí, pero no me gusta cómo me mira _**"Bueno, ella es la chismosa, si Remus y tú están muy juntitos, esa Jones lo sabrá por su prima" **_Mmmm… Estupideces, los celos son terribles _**"Cómo tu cabello violeta ahora" **_Oh vamos da bonito con mi capa, no entiendo porque siempre que te molestas te desfogas hasta con las moscas _**"Son sucias" **_¿No digo?

Remus sube un poco por las escaleras.

-No pasa nada, Harry, hemos venido a buscarte-_** "Esa voz ronca es tan…"**_ ¿Tranquilizante, relajante, te da confianza? _**"¡Piensas como una niña! y no, su voz es… sexy"**_

-P-Profesor Lupin? – Dijo con incredulidad-. ¿Es usted? – _**"¡Qué horror! ¿Duda siquiera que el dueño de esa aterciopelada voz sea de Remus?"**_

-¿Porqué estamos aquí a oscuras?- pregunté- _¡Lumos! _– La punta de mi varita se encendió y casi al instante todos estiraban el cuello para verlo _**"Inclúyete, querida" **_Remus sonríe abiertamente_** "Que Hestia no se dé cuenta que estás observando a Remus"**_ Harry parece querer sonreír también, ¡Bien! ahora sí lo veo mejor _**"¿A Remus o a Harry?"**_ A Harry so boba.

-¡Oh! Es cómo me lo imaginaba- dije, pensando en cómo nos lo describieron Remus y Sirius- ¿Qué hay, Harry? – le pregunto _**"Pobre chico, está muy conmocionado"**_

-Sí, entiendo lo que quieres decir, Remus- dijo Kingsley evaluándolo – Es parecidísimo a James.

.

-Salvo los ojos- aportó Elphias – Los ojos son de Lily- Lily… me suena _**"Es su madre, fue amiga de Remus, no paraba de hablar de ella un día ¿Recuerdas?"**_ ¿¡Ah sí! No, creo que no lo recuerdo _**"¿Celosa?"**_ ¡No! ¡Claro que no! _**"Bueno, es normal, sólo se puede celar a una persona con otra viva" **_

-¿Estás seguro que es él, Lupin?- Masculló-. Menudo problema vamos a tener si llevamos un mortífago que se hace pasar por él, Tendríamos que preguntarle algo que sólo pueda saber el verdadero Potter. A menos que alguien haya traído Veritaserum – _**"¡Cómo se atreve siquiera a dudar de Remus!" **_Shh cállate ya.

-Harry, ¿Qué forma adopta tu _patronus_?- preguntó Remus.

-La de un ciervo- contestó el chico _**"¿Está nervioso?"**_ Parece ¿Por qué? _**"Mmmm… no sé, si fuera él lo diría más seguro"**_ ¡Dudas del juicio de Remus! _**"Uh oh, ¿Me parece o estas defendiendo a quien dices no amar?" **_No, sólo lo digo que cómo criticaste a Ojoloco… _**"Oh cállate, no es eso, no dudo de Remus"**_ ¡Te gané! ¡Por fin! _**"Conciencia: 100 Tonks: 1"**_ ¡Arggg! _**"Conciencia: 101 Tonks: 1"**_

-Es él, Ojoloco- dijo Remus _**"¡Ja!, cómo te quedó el ojo, Alastor" **_¿Eso tenía que ser gracioso? _**"Pobre Harry lo miran como una escoba en exhibición Bueno, sí parece escoba con ese peinado…"**_ Y se pone la varita en los bolsillos traseros sólo por hacer algo ante esas miradas.

-¡No te pongas la varita ahí, muchacho!- bramó Ojoloco de repente -¿Y si se enciende? ¿No sabías que magos mejores que tú han perdido una nalga?

-¿A quién conoces tú que haya perdido una nalga?- _**"Oh ¡Por los bombachos de Merlín, Tonks!" **_¿Qué? Es simple curiosidad, además a Remus le pareció gracioso… _**"¿Remus…?" **_y a muchos también además _**"¿Te importa lo que piense Remus?" **_Sí, porque es mi amigo _**"Bien que lo quieres como algo más que eso" **_¡No! A lo mucho lo querría como a un padre _**"¿Un padre que te tuvo a los trece años? Vamos Tonks no es tan viejo, es mayor, pero así es mejor…" **_¡No estoy enamorada de él! ¡No puede ser! Y cállate que ya perdí lo que dijo Ojoloco_** "¡Tranquila! Y deja de mirar al techo"**_

-¿Cómo estás?- le dice Remus a Harry cortando el saludo de manos mientras lo mira a los ojos.

-Bi-bien – Pobre chico está tartamudeando, pero también Remus lo mira tan fijamente, personalmente ya me hubiera desmayado

"_**Uh oh…: "Los ojos son de Lily" ¿No será que Remus estuviera enamorado de esa Lily…?" **_¡Qué! ¡No, no es posible! Es simplemente imposiblemente terrible _**"¿Celosa otra vez, Tonks?" **_¡No! ¡Yo lo decía por Jones! _**"Sí claro, pero en fin, si Remus aún está enamorado de esa Lily" **_No está enamorado de ella, sólo eran amigos ¿Y desde cuando Lily también se ganó el demostrativo de "esa"?

"_**¿Decías que te hubieras desmayado si hubieras recibido tú esa mirada?"**_ Bueno, es comprensible, su mirada es muy escrutadora y fija.

-Yo… Tienen mucha suerte de que los Dursley hayan salido…- farfulló _**"¡Qué considerado!"**_

-¿Suerte? ¡Ja!- _**"Por Merlín ahora vas a empezar a presumir"**_ sido yo quien los ah quitado de en medio. Les he enviado una carta por correo muggle diciéndoles que habían sido preseleccionados para el Concurso de Jardines Suburbanos Mejor Cuidados de Inglaterra. Ahora van hacia la ceremonia de entrega de premios… O eso creen ellos- _**"¡Vaya cuento! Parece sencillo de planear, pero te tardaste dos días y uno estuviste espiándoos todo el día"**_ ¡Yo no los conocía! Pero me da gracia esta situación ¿Qué estarán haciendo ahora? _**"Supongo que el gordo estará reventando de furia"**_

-Bueno, nos vamos ¿No?- preguntó Harry- ¿Ya?- ¡Qué impaciente!

-Sí, enseguida- dijo Remus- Sólo estamos esperando a que nos den la luz verde

-¿Adónde vamos? ¿A La Madriguera?- _**"Tienes razón es muy impaciente"**_

-No, no vamos a La Madriguera- contestó Remus y el hizo señas para que Harry entrara a la cocina _**"Y tú entras disimuladamente detrás de él, para ver mejor a Remus" **_–Eso sería demasiado arriesgado. Hemos montado el cuartel general en un lugar indetectable. Nos ha costado bastante tiempo…

Ojoloco está tomando de su botella mientras mira cada rincón de la casa _**"Está paranoico, me pregunto qué aspirina toma para que hasta ahora no le dé un derrame cerebral o un infarto" **_¿No puede tener ese ojo quieto? Ya me estoy mareando.

-Éste es Alastor Moody, Harry- prosiguió Remus, bueno, Harry tiene todo el derecho para desconfiar después de lo que pasó el año pasado.

-Sí, ya lo sé- dijo Harry incómodo.

-Y ésta es Nymphadora…- _**"¿¡Esta!"**_ ¿¡Nymphadora!

-No me llames Nymphadora, Remus- protesté – Me llamo Tonks- _**"Bien que te gustaba cuando te decía "DORA" y ahora le pides que te llame Tonks"**_

-Nymphadora Tonks, que prefiere que la llamen por su apellido- _**"¿Parece molesto?"**_

-Tú también lo preferirías si la necia de tu madre te hubiera puesto "Nymphadora"- _**"¿Tanto te cuesta cerrar la boca?"**_

-Y este es Kingsley Shacklebolt.-lo señaló y Kingsley inclinó la cabeza- Elphias Doge- Elphias asiente muy respetuoso- Dedalus Diggle…

-Ya nos conocemos- gritó nervioso quitándose el sombrero de copa color violeta _**"Cómo tu horrible cabello".**_

-Emmeline Vance- _**"La presumida sólo inclina al cabeza" **_¿Por qué le dices así? _**"Neah no importa" **_– Sturgis Podmore.- él le guiña un ojo- Y Hestia Jones – _**"La prima de esa Jones le saluda con la mano desde el rincón de la tostadora donde lo puede ver todo ¡Arggg, la odio!"**_

Harry sólo inclinaba la cabeza.

-Una sorprendente cantidad de personas se ofrecieron voluntarias para venir a buscarte- explicó Remus _**"Parece que quiere sonreír"**_

-Sí… bueno, cuantos más mejor- agregó Alastor- somos tu guardia, Potter.

-Sólo estamos esperando que nos den la señal de que podemos marcharnos sin peligro- dijo Remus y miró por la ventana- Nos quedan unos quince minutos.

-Estos muggles son muy limpios, ¿Verdad?- comenté- Mi padre es muggle y es un sucio. Supongo que habrá de todo, como ocurre con los magos- _**"Oh tú usas la boca sólo porque la tienes"**_

-Pues... sí- contestó Harry-. Oiga – _**""¿Oiga?" ¿Es que acaso no hay respeto?"**_- ¿qué está pasando? No he tenido noticias de nadie. ¿Qué hace Vo…?

-¡Silencio!

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Harry.

-Aquí no podemos hablar de eso, es demasiado arriesgado- dijo Ojoloco, dirigiendo su ojo normal hacia Harry, _**"Es tétrico que sus ojos miren a distintos lados"**_-. Maldita sea- se lleva una mano al ojo- Se atasca continuamente desde que lo usó aquel canalla.- Acto seguido se lo saca produciendo un horrible sonido de succión.

"_**Puaj, es repugnante, su puntaje en paletazos a la de tres: uno… dos… y… tres… A ver jurados, muestren las paletas: 10, 10 y… oh vaya: ¡10!"**_

-Ojoloco, ya sabes que eso que estás haciendo es asqueroso ¿Verdad?-_** "¡Qué cortés!" **_Tú cállate, que también lo pensaste _**"Ese es el quid de la cuestión, yo sólo lo pensé" **_Bueno.

-¿Me das un vaso de agua, Harry?- pidió Ojoloco.

El chico va al lavaplatos, sacó un vaso y lo está llenando de agua _**"¿Puedes dejar de mirarlo? El chico debe sentirse incómodo, además siquiera respóndele la mirada de Remus"**_ No quiero ganarme problemas _**"Lo que pasa es que no quieres perderte en ese par de bellos ojos…" **_

-…Necesito una visibilidad de 360º para el viaje de regreso- ¡Ves! Me hiciste perder el resto de lo que dijo.

-¿Cómo vamos a ir… a dónde sea que vayamos?- preguntó Harry.

-En las escobas- contestó Remus la única forma. Eres demasiado joven para aparecerte, deben de estar vigilando la Red Flu y no vamos a jugárnosla montando un traslador no autorizado – _**"Es tan inteligente, hombres inteligentes y atractivos ya casi no se encuentran"**_

-Remus dice que vuelas muy bien- comentó Kingsley.

-Vuela de maravilla– _**"Pero no tan bien cómo volamos nosotras Remus, ya lo verás"**_- Bueno, será menor que subas a hacer el equipaje, Harry. Tenemos que estar preparados cuando llegue la señal.

-Voy a ayudarte- digo alegremente. Sigo a Harry hasta el vestíbulo, este lugar es muy extraño _**"Es limpio, nada más"**_

-Qué sitio tan raro. Está demasiado limpio, no sé si me entiendes. Es poco natural- _**"Oh por Merlín Tonks"**_ – Ah, esto está mejor- añadí cuando entramos en la habitación y él enciende la luz.

Sin duda este lugar si es normal _**"Normalidad al estilo Tonks, este chico es más desordenado…"**_ Oh vamos, seguro estaba tan aburrido que no le daban ganas de hacer algo, siempre pasa.

Empieza a recoger sus libros y los metió deprisa en su baúl, me detengo frente al armario abierto de Harry (que por cierto es otro revoltijo de cosas) para mirar con ojo crítico mi aspecto _**"¿No te digo? El violeta te da horrible"**_

-Creo que el color violeta no es el que más me favorece- comento, sin duda tienes razón- ¿No crees que me da un aire un poco paliducho?- _**"Yo si lo creo"**_

-Pues…- empieza Harry mirándome por un libro que al parecer habla de quiddicht.

-Sí, no cabe duda- afirmé, frunzo el gesto y quiero ponerlo negro… _**"¡No! Rosa chicle, ponte rosa chicle"**_ No, se verá horrible, me pondré negro _**"¡No!"**_

-¿Cómo lo has hacho?- Lo mismo te pregunto ¿Cómo es que estoy así?, yo quería negro _**"Pero así de rosa chicle te ves muy bien"**_

-Soy una metamorfomaga- contesté y volví a mirarme al espejo_** "Mira te queda bien, por todos los ángulos"**_ -. Quiere decir que puedo cambiar mi aspecto a mi antojo – _**"Este chico parece tarado con esa expresión" **_– Nací así. Obtuve un sobresaliente en Ocultación y Disfraces en el curso de auror sin estudiar ni gota. Fue genial- Ahí no te necesité _**"Autosuficiente"**_.

-¿Eres una auror?- me pregunta Harry impresionado.

-Sí- respondí con orgullo-. Kingsley también lo es, aunque él tiene un rango superior. Yo sólo hace un año terminé la carrera- Estuve a punto de reprobar Sigilo y Rastreo- Soy tremendamente torpe, ¿no me oíste romper un plato cuando llegamos?- _**"Eres torpe pero inteligente, sin embargo tu torpeza eclipsa su inteligencia, una pena, pues si eso no pasara ya hubieras aceptado hace tiempo que te mueres por Remus"**_

-¿Se puede aprender a ser metamorfomago?- Ups _**"Uh oh, creo que no debimos hacerlo"**_ Chasqueo la lengua con pena

-Seguro que a veces te gustaría ocultar esa cicatriz, ¿Verdad?- Mis ojos buscaron su cicatriz que estaba semi-oculta debajo de unos cuantos cabellos negros

-Sí, claro- murmuró él y se dio la vuelta _**"Tengo culpa"**_

-Bueno, me temo que tendrás que aprender de la forma más dura- dije-. Hay pocos metamorfomagos, y no se hacen, si no que nacen. Casi todos los magos han de usar una varita mágica, o pociones, para alterar su aspecto. Pero debemos movernos, Harry; se supone que estamos haciendo el equipaje- añadí culpable, mirando al desorden normal del alrededor.

-Sí, sí- coincidió él, y recogió unos cuantos libros más.

-No seas tonto, iremos más rápido si me encargo yo. _¡Bauleo!_- grito agitando la varita con un amplio movimiento sobre el suelo. Libros, ropa y el resto de cosas se levantaron y volaron hacia el baúl _**"¡Vaya desorden!"**_- No ha quedado muy ordenando – Miro críticamente mi trabajo- Mi madre tiene una habilidad especial para hacer que las cosas se coloquen en orden ellas solas, y hasta consigue que los calcetines se doblen correctamente; pero yo nunca eh sabido cómo lo hace. Hay que dar una especie de coletazo…- y agito la varita esperanzada.

"_**¡Qué ridículamente dramático!"**_ Oh vamos, lo intenté, al menos se movió.

-Bueno- digo cerrando la tapa-, por lo menos está todo dentro. A esa jaula tampoco le vendría mal un repaso- Apunto con la varita la jaula de la lechuza y…- _¡Fregotego!_- desaparecieron unas cuantas plumas y los excrementos-. Eso está un poco mejor. Nunca eh acabado de agarrarle la onda a estos conjuros de las tareas domésticas. Bueno, ¿lo tienes todo? ¿El caldero? ¿La escoba? ¡Caramba! ¿Tienes una Saeta de Fuego?

Abro los ojos desmesuradamente al ver la escoba que Harry sujeta con su mano derecha _**"Oh Merlín, es una escoba de patrón internacional" **_

-Y yo todavía llevo una Cometa 260- murmuro con envidia- Vaya, vaya… ¿Todavía guardas la varita en los pantalones vaqueros? ¿Conservas las nalgas? Bien, nos vamos. _¡Baúl locomotor!_

El baúl se elevó unos centímetros y sosteniendo la varita como una batuta de director de orquesta hice que el baúl cruzara la habitación y saliera por la puerta delante de nosotros, yo sostengo la jaula de la lechuza en la mano izquierda y Harry me seguía con esa maravillosa escoba en la mano.

Entramos en la cocina y vimos que Ojoloco ya había colocado a su azul ojo en su lugar _**"A buena hora" **_Te eh notado muy ausente_** "Bueno, me sentía algo triste por el chico"**_ Ah bueno, Kingsley y Sturgis están examinando el… ¿Cómo se llama ese cachivache muggle? _**"Microondas"**_ y Hestia Jones se está riendo del pelapapas ¿Así se llama cierto? _**"Sí"**_ ¿Me parece o lo sacó de uno de los cajones? _**"¡Qué horror de modales! Hurgar los cajones en casa ajena"**_ Y Remus está sellando una carta, supongo dirigida a los Dursley.

-Excelente- dijo al vernos entrar- Creo que nos queda un minuto. Tendríamos que salir al jardín para estar preparados. Harry he dejado una carta a tus tíos diciéndoles que no se preocupen…

-No se preocuparán- aseguró Harry _**"¡Debería estar agradecido!"**_

-… que estarás a salvo…

-Eso sólo los deprimirá

-… y que los verás el verano que viene…

-¿Es inevitable?- Pregunta, sonrío divertida.

Remus también sonríe _**"Y tú te le quedas mirando como boba, apunto de bitar litros y litros de saliva por las comisuras de tu boca curvadas en una enamorada sonrisa"**_ ¡No estoy enamorada de él! ¡Entiéndelo ya!

-Ven aquí, muchacho- le dijo Ojoloco con brusquedad- Tengo que desilusionarte.

-¿Qué tiene que hacerme qué?- preguntó Harry nervioso.

-Un encantamiento desilusionador- _**"¡Vaya nombre de encantamiento!"**_- Lupin dice que tienes una capa de invisibilidad pero no te servirá mientras volamos; esto te disfrazará mejor. Allá vamos…

Le dio unos fuertes golpes en la coronilla, ya supongo cómo se siente _**"Cómo si un huevo hubiera sido aplastado en tu cabeza, extraña y a la vez relajante sensación"**_ ¿Relajante? _**"A mí me gusta cómo se siente"**_ Eres extraña ¿Lo sabes verdad? Mis ojos bajan a medida que el cuerpo de Harry va mimetizándose con la cocina.

-Muy bien, Ojoloco- celebro con admiración, contemplado la cintura de Harry_** "Remus nos mira raro, es decir a nosotras y a Harry, casi con ceño" **_La situación es rara.

Harry ahora es el que baja la cabeza y seguro debe pensar que se ve como un camaleón humano _**"¡Qué idea tan original!"**_ Bueno, ya deja de criticar cada cosa que digo y hago

-Vámonos- Urgió Ojoloco, y abrió la puerta trasera con la varita para que todos saliéramos al jardín perfectamente extraño _**"Ya te dije, es ordenado, nada más"**_-. Una noche despejada- gruñó Ojoloco recorriendo el cielo con ese "ojo especial" que tiene- Habría preferido que estuviera un poco más nublado. Bueno, tú- le gritó a Harry-, vamos a volar en formación cerrada, Tonks irá delante de ti, así que no te separes de su cola. Lupin te cubrirá desde abajo. Yo iré detrás de ti. Los demás nos rodearán. No hemos de romper filas bajo ningún concepto, ¿entendido? Si alguno de nosotros muere…

-¿Puede pasar?- preguntó Harry con aprehensión, pero Ojoloco hace no escuchar nada, _**"Remus sonríe"**_ ¿Siempre estás tan pendiente de él? _**"¿Y tú siempre estás pendiente de que siempre estoy pendiente de él?" **_Eso no tiene sentido.

-… los otros que sigan volando, sin parar y sin romper filas. Si nos liquidan a todos nosotros y tú sobrevives, Harry, la retaguardia estará en estado de alerta para entrar en acción; sigue volando hacia el este y ellos se reunirán contigo- _**"¿Ya dije que es un loco paranoico?"**_

-No seas tan alentador, Ojoloco, o el muchacho creerá que no nos estamos tomándonos esto es serio- intervengo al tiempo que ato el baúl y la jaula a un arnés que cuelga de mi escoba.

-Sólo le explico el plan al muchacho- gruñó _**"Se cree perro"**_- Nuestra misión consiste en entregarlo sano y salvo en el cuartel general, y si morimos en el intento…

-No va a morir nadie- terció Kingsley con su voz grave y tranquilizadora _**"Prefiero la voz de Remus"**_

-¡Monten las escobas, esa es la primera señal!- dijo Remus de repente, señalando el cielo _**"Oh, te imaginas una noche, ver las estrellas junto a él, pasar la noche a su vera y ver el amanecer junto con él, estar unos días con él, vivir la vida con él…"**_ Oh vamos ya cállate, me caeré de la escoba si sigues hablando de él _**"¿Te pone nerviosa el simple hecho que te hable de Remus?"**_

Las chispas rojas cesan al momento que ya me suspendo a un metro del suelo, la escoba parece sentir el peso de la carga _**"Oh Tonks, yo te dije que dejaras de comer chocolate"**_ ¿¡Estás insinuando que estoy gorda! _**"No, nada más digo, que si sigues así, Remus ya escapará de ti"**_

-¡Segunda señal, vámonos!- gritó Remus cuando estallaron las chipas verdes de una varita.

Despego con fuerza esperando no caerme, cierro los ojos _**"¿Sabes que lo que haces es patético, Tonks?" **_¡Tienes miedo! Y por consiguiente yo también _**"Abre tus ojos, querida, aún no tengo miedo" **_¡Oh! ¡Es una noche hermosa! Despejada _**"Sí, pero fría"**_ No importa _**"¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde estamos?"**_ Si tú no sabes, menos yo, pero bueno, se supone que eh estado viajando en línea recta, así que seguiré así hasta que Ojoloco indique a donde girar _**"Tú estado de enamoramiento está haciéndote cada vez más tonta"**_…

-¡Todo a la izquierda, todo a la izquierda, hay un muggle mirando hacia arriba!- gritó Ojoloco de pronto interrumpiendo el insulto que te iba a decir _**"De todas formas supe lo que ibas a pensar Soy parte de tu cabeza ¿recuerdas eso?"**_ ¡Deja el sarcasmo! Pareces amargada y por cierto ¿No te digo? Ojoloco nos guiará - ¡Necesitamos más altitud! ¡Asciendan cuatrocientos metros más!- _**"¡¿Cuatrocientos? Tonks ni se te ocurra caerte quiero torturarte aún mucho más tiempo"**_

¿Torturarme? No, a mí se me hace que le tienes miedo a las alturas _**"Mira, no tengo ni la más remota idea sobre esto de las leyes y normas de las conciencia pero creo que yo soy todo lo contrario a ti, tú temeraria y yo prácticamente una cobarde, tú alborotada yo razonable, en fin… ¡SÓLO* QUE NI SE TE OCURRA CAERTE!"**_ ¡Bueno! Otra cosa que respaldaría a tu teoría es que yo soy una linda amable y alegre y tú una horrible vieja menopáusica renegada _**"¡Presta atención al vuelo!"**_

Oye, sabía que parece que el arnés está a punto de caerse de mi escoba _**"Con tal que no le caiga a Remus estoy bien"**_ Imagina que no se suelte y nos arrastre a las dos al vacío _**"¡Oh Tonks no llames a los malo augurios!" **_No yo pienso que Remus hubiera volado en picada para evitar que nos despedacemos en el asfalto _**"Sí bueno… ¡Oh! Lo conseguí"**_ Nótese que levanto una ceja preguntando que conseguiste _**"¡Conseguí que lo aceptaras!"**_ Oh, un momento no acepté nada, sólo digo que Remus es un hombre muy altruista lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera _**"En eso tienes razón, es un hombre muy amable, guapo, dedicado, bueno (en todo el sentido de la palabra)"**_… ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo rápido que te tranquilizo? Sólo pienso Remus y parece como si te hubieran inyectado morfina.

-¡Virando a la izquierda- gritó Ojoloco!- ¡Pueblo al frente!- Todos giramos para evitar pasar por encima de las luces _**"Me está dado vértigo"**_ Con talque no me hagas vomitar yo estaré feliz- ¡Virando al sudeste y sigan subiendo; más allá hay unas nubes bajas en las que podemos perdernos de vista!-

-¡No nos hagas pasar entre nubes!- repongo yo enfada - ¡Vamos quedar empapados, Ojoloco!

"_**Sí es mejor no pasar por las nubes, estoy calada hasta los huesos, además que si tus entumecidas manos se mojan caeremos irremediablemente y… ¡ESO NO ES DE MI AGRADO!"**_

Esto es desagradable, por tu culpa empiezo a tener algo de nauseas y lo peor es que por las precauciones de Ojoloco estamos dando vuelta a derecha, vuelta a izquierda ¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso? _**"¿Y dejar pasar unos minutos para molestarte? ¡Ni hablar! Puedo ahora burlarme de cómo tiemblas por el frío"**_ Hablando del frío, ese chico no se puso ni una chaqueta, debe estar más frío que un inferi _**"Sí, pero ni que decir de lo que sentirás tú, tu ropa muggle te sobreexpone"**_ ¡Eh! Que tampoco estoy desnuda, es un inocente escote _**"Que te dará dolor de garganta pues cogerás un resfriado…"**_ ¡Vaya optimista terminaste ser! _**"¿Cuánto tiempo vamos así? Tú estomago se me está revolviendo"**_ calculo una hora, pero tranquila, no dejaré que tu vértigo me domine…

-¡Viren al sudoeste!- gritó de repente Ojoloco- ¡Tenemos que evitar la autopista!- _**"Oh no otra voltereta absurda más"**_ Si quiera no estamos dando una vuelta alrededor de Harry como Kingsley _**"La conciencia de ese hombre tiene la suerte de un estómago fuerte"**_ Y él tiene la suerte de no tener una conciencia más fastidiosa _**"Ya te dije para qué vine, para abrirte los ojos ante tu evidente enamoramiento"**_ Es absurdo lo que dices, si estuviera enamorada ya me hubiera dado cuenta antes _**"Sí, pero al ser tu primer enamoramiento tienes conflictos en reconocer tu "estado""**_ Por Merlín hablas como si estuviera embarazada _**"En tus entrañas tienes al amor que no podrá salir hasta que lo aceptes"**_

Oye todos están intercambiando puestos ¿Crees que deberíamos hacer lo mismo? "¡_**Qué sutil para cambiar de tema! Pero bueno, no lo creo porque… ¡QUÉ NI SE TE OCURRA MOVERTE DE DÓNDE ESTÁS!"**_ Me estoy moviendo _**"Me refiero a tu posición en este alineamiento, Tonks" **_¿Qué?_** "Sólo sigue yendo en línea recta"**_

-¡Deberíamos volver un instante sobre nuestros pasos, sólo para asegurarnos de que no nos siguen!- gritó Ojoloco ¡Eso no!

-¿Te has vuelto loco, Ojoloco?- _**"Oh verso"**_ - ¡Estamos todos congelados al palo de nuestras escobas! ¡Si seguimos desviándonos de nuestro camino no llegaremos ni la semana que viene! ¡Además, ya falta poco!

-¡Ha llegado el momento de iniciar el descenso!- anunció la voz de Remus _**"Ah eso me tranquiliza"**_- ¡Tonks, Harry, síganme!- _**"¡Nos nombró primero!"**_

Caemos en picada siendo seguidas por Harry y nosotras estamos siguiendo a Remus "_**Oh cuando vuela se ve tan atractivo…"**_ Déjame concentrarme _**"Yo no te distraigo, lo que te distrae es la visión de Remus"**_

Nos dirigimos al grupo de luces más grande _**"Cierra los ojos ahora sí, si no quieres que te haga vomitar encima del traje del amor de tu vida"**_ No es el amor de mi vida, es el amigo de mi tío y también el mío, no pasa de un cariño amical lo que siento por él _**"No te engañes"**_

-¡Allá vamos!- grito, lo siento tengo adrenalina acumulada _**"Oh sí tierra firme, te eh extrañado"**_

Bien esto se quita así, y así, creo que me estoy confundiendo… ¡Ya está! _**"Oh Grimmauld Place tierra que me salvaste del horrible vértigo de volar"**_

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Harry, pero Remus, en voz baja dijo:

-Espera un minuto

¿Qué busca Ojoloco? _**"No tengo idea" **_Sus manos parecen torpes, bueno no es el único este frío te congela hasta la sangre

-Ya lo tengo- masculló; a continuación sacó algo parecido a un encendedor de plata y lo accionó

La farola más cercana hizo un sonido como un golpe seco y se apagó. Volvió a accionar el artilugio y así sucesivamente hasta apagar todas las luces.

-Me lo prestó Dumbledore- dijo Ojoloco, guardándose el desiluminador.- Por si algún muggle asoma la cabeza por la ventana, ¿sabes? Y ahora en marcha, deprisa. Tomó a Harry por un brazo y lo guió por la pardela cubierta de hierba; cruzan la calle y suben la acera

-¿Te ayudo?- me susurra Remus y yo sólo asiento sonriendo en agradecimiento, él coge el baúl y entre los dos lo jalamos_** "¡Oh que tierno! ¿Puedes sentirlo?"**_ ¿Qué cosa? _**"Su mano es tan cálida"**_ A las justas nos rozamos _**"Pero no puedes negar que te gusta ese mínimo contacto".**_ Uh Hestia tiene que controlar su varita_** "Y esa Jessica Jones también" **_¿De dónde apareció? _**"Ella era parte de la segunda guardia"**_

-Es aquí- murmuró Ojoloco, le puso a Harry un trozo de… _**"¡Me vale lo que le da!"**_ ¿Qué pasa? Me asustas _**"Ni bien entres, Tonks, buscas un baño y te encierras, creo que viaje en escoba y luego estar casi de la mano con Remus es mala combinación"**_ ¿A qué te refieres? _**"¡Me vas a decir que tu no sientes vértigo cuando él está cerca!" **_Debe ser por tu culpa y por el viaje _**"¡Cómo quieras! Pero las mariposas en tu estómago no me dejan estar tranquila"**_

-¿Qué es la Orden del…?- preguntó Harry.

-¡Aquí no, muchacho!- gruñó Ojoloco _**"Ojalá lo capte rápido, quieres ir al baño"**_ Deja de hacerme poner cara de mareada, Remus ya me mira raro _**"Estoy tan mareada que creo que ya no escuchas nada"**_ Y empiezas a hablar raro

-¿Pero dónde está…?

-Piensa en lo que acabas de memorizar- le recordó Remus _**sereno "En realidad parece su serenidad fingida"**_ ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? _**"Oh vamos, llevamos conociéndonos mucho tiempo, además así es cuando estás enamorada lo conoces mejor que él mismo ¡Este muchacho se demora demasiado!"**_

Bien, tranquila, ahí se está materializando el número doce, tienes suerte, ya entraremos_** "Ya era hora, no me creo capaz de soportar ni un poco más"**_

Remus quita lentamente su mano del asa del baúl para dar un golpe con ella en la puerta que en sus buenos años debió de haber sido negra, Sea oyen unos ruidos metálicos y como una cadena arrastrándose.

Remus coge de nuevo el baúl de el asa _**"Y esta vez más cerca a nuestra mano… Oh entra rápido muchacho, esta sensación me mata, cada vez siento más nauseas"**_ Cierro los ojos respirando fuertemente para evitar ver a Harry color vómito _**"Remus nos mira preocupado..."**_

Aparece Molly y las justas puedo saber que dice, sólo capto que dice que ya llegó no sé quién y que ya dio comienzo la reunión _**"Oh no…" **_Tranquilízate, Tonks, tú puedes.

Entramos a esa improvisada sala de juntas y la luz…_** "La luz me pone marea más…"**_ Yo puedo controlarlo, sí yo puedo hacerlo…

Asiento a los que me saludan moviendo muy bruscamente_** "Das una imperceptible arcada, mejor no te muevas"**_ y a Sirius le intento dedicar una sonrisa pero lo único que me sale es… _**"¡No lo digas si quieres dejar de hacerlo!"**_

O esto es bochornosamente asqueroso.

_*Oh vamos estoy en terrible desacuerdo con esa nueva norma de la RAE_

_Por si acaso, la traducción es de Ediciones Salamandra de los capítulos 3:"La Avanzadilla" xD y menos de la mitad del 4 "El número 12 de Grimmauld Place" _

_Me despido con mis mejores deseos_

_Adieu!_

_P.D: ¿No se mezclan ya con Tonks y su conciencia? ¿Está bien así?_


	7. ¡Adiós odiosa Jones!

_**¡ADIÓS ODIOSA JONES!**_

–¡Tonks, querida! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó la voz de Molly _**"Oh vamos Molly, solo estás viendo un poco del almuerzo de nuevo"**_ Cállate que por tu culpa esto ah pasado.

–S-Sí –logro decir reponiéndome poco a poco de las arcadas.

–Fregotego –exclamó Sirius… ¿Parece incómodo? _**"¿Cómo no? Acabamos de vomitarle encima, es razonable que esté así de incómodo"**_ No, de hecho creo que parece algo molesto _**"Neah sigue siendo un presumido"**_ –Tonks…

–Sirius, lo siento, es serio lo siento, no sé qué pasó, nunca me había pasado, lo siento, me eh mareado en demasía, lo siento…

–Tonks – ¿Tonks? Solo me dice así cuando está molesto _**"Se oye demasiado firme como para ser cierto"**_– quisiera hablar contigo, ahora _**–"De verdad que parece demasiado firme para ser cierto"**_

–Pero Sirius, no te puedes molestar por un poco de… una demostración de que me mareó el vuelo –expliqué con una sonrisa inocente, _**"Sirius solo frunce el entrecejo ¿Tanto le molesta?"**_

–Nunca te había pasado, lo has dicho –dijo casi gruñendo _**"Oh vamos, Sirius, no dramatices"**_

–Sirius, Nymphadora, después pueden hablar, tengo tiempo limitado, además creo que Harry querrá cenar –dijo la calmada voz del profesor Dumbledore a mi espalda _**"Estoy empezando a tenerle cariño a ese viejo"**_

Con el rostro desconcertado, me siento al frente de Sirius _**"Al lado de Remus ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué Jones o Sirius te descubran?"**_ No tengo nada que temer si no tengo nada que ocultar, no estoy enamorada de Remus y ese es el punto final de esta discusión_** "Vaya, es la primera vez que no te alteras cuando menciono a Remus"**_ ¿No dije "punto final"? _**"No lo dijiste, lo pensaste, además este es otro tema, el tema de "Como siempre reaccionas al nombrarte tu estado de idiotez pasajera por Remus Lupin" ¿Lo captas?"**_ Con tremendo titulo casi nada pero bueno, estamos en reunión, tengo que centrarme en esto.

"_**Oh vamos, solo están hablando de los dementores y esa cosa, es aburrido, es mejor hablar de Remus, de sus bellísimos ojos, tan concentrados…"**_

–Entiendo que la reunión no te sea muy entretenida, Nymphadora, pero te rogaría que volvieras a Tierra – dijo escépticamente la voz de la profesora McGonagall, yo solo me ruborizo.

–Lo siento – mascullé tímidamente _**"¿Ves? El solo nombrar la preciosa mirada de Remus te hace viajar a lugares inimaginables"**_

–Entonces, ¿Cómo te fue esa vez que seguiste a Dolores Umbridge? –instó impaciente la bruja _**"En todos los sentidos ¿Cómo se atreve a interrumpir nuestra meditación sobre lo bellos que son los ojos de Remus John Lupin, el mejor hombre del mundo?"**_ ¡Cállate!

–Bien, Ehmm… la seguí hasta un café, cruzó la calle y desapareció, parecía como si no quisiera ser vista por nadie –terminé.

–¿Y que vieron ustedes, Remus, Jones? –preguntó Dumbledore dándoles una sonrisa divertida que aparentaba ser amable mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo a Jones ruborizarse.

"_**Que poco confiable es Jones, debería darle vergüenza, en misión y le estaba besuqueando a Remus"**_ Cállate _**"¿Celosa?"**_ No es eso, simplemente, que… la última vez que me hablaste estuve en las nubes _**"No me culpes a mí, culpa a Remus por tener una mirada tan mona"**_

– ¿Suponen que Umbridge le mandó a Harry los dementores encima? –Preguntó Sirius escéptico– puede ser que odie a los… mestizos, pero eso no implica que sea seguidora de Voldemort –explicó Sirius, a mi lado, Remus se pone tenso ante la mención de la persona que le arruinó la vida.

–Quizá no por su propio juicio, quizá un _imperius_ se encargó de que lo haga –opinó Kingsley tras dejar de escuchar los gritos de Harry en el piso superior _**"Vaya pulmones tiene este chico"**_

–Eso implicaría otro problema, cuan cerca está Voldemort del control del Ministerio –dijo Remus con voz calmada.

–En realidad, no pienso que Umbridge esté bajo la maldición _Imperius_ ni que sea del lado oscuro –opinó Snape, casi siseando.

–Bien lo sabes, ¿No, Quejicus? –preguntó Sirius con veneno, vi que Snape iba a replicar pero Remus hizo un ademán para tranquilizarlos _**"¿No es genial? Es pacífico, es tan tierno que quiere evitar una disputa de cualquier modo"**_.

–Entonces otro día deberemos hablar, Harry está esperando respuestas y poniendo en aprieto al joven Weasley y a la señorita Granger, yo me retiro, buenas noches a todos –Ese viejo está raro _**"Si piensas que parece que quiere evitar a Harry entonces pues pensamos lo mismo"**_

Quisiera un vaso de agua, o quizá primero me deba cepillar los _**dientes "Con tal de que nos vayamos de aquí antes de que…"**_

–¡Tonks! –llamó la voz de Sirius.

–Dime, Sirius –volteo tranquilamente para encararlo con una sonrisa inocente.

–No me mires así, señorita, tenemos una conversación de tío a sobrina – dijo sentándose de nuevo en la cabecera de la mesa y mirándome mientras señalaba una silla a su lado _**"Esto no es bueno"**_ –puedes quedarte, Remus, después de todo ya eres casi de la familia

–Yo no creo que…

–Siéntate, hombre –gruñó mi tío a Remus _**"Es delicado el no querer interferir, sería bueno que se fuera, porque de hecho me siento un tanto intimidada ahora que está aquí"**_ cállate, no me lo vayas a contagiar a mí _**"Querida, tú eres la que está pellizcándose las yemas de los dedos"**_

–Sirius, no entiendo que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo –dije esta vez más seria, dando a conocer mi desentendimiento.

–Bueno, quizá, en serio aún no lo sabes… pero seguro ya lo sospechas, eres lista, sobrina, más que yo, te diría, y yo ya me di cuenta ‒añadió orgulloso _**"¿No se refiere a que…? Por eso Remus está aquí… ¿No crees que se haya dado cuenta antes que tú que…?"**_

‒Sigo sin entender…

‒Dora… no me mientas, soy tu tío favorito ¿Recuerdas? Puedes confiar en mí

‒Es que yo… Sirius, no tengo nada por…

‒¿Estás embarazada, cierto? ‒ Oh… ¿¡Qué! _**"Es un alivio que no piense ni sospeche lo de Remus"**_ ¡Alivio! ¡Dice que estoy embarazada! _**"Oh vamos, es más fácil de desmentir, y quita ese rubor de las mejillas, ¡Huy! Pobre Remus, le dio ataque de tos, quizá tiene frío."**_

‒¿Yo? ¡No! ¿¡Qué, Sirius…! Yo… ¡No! ‒ _**"¡No chilles al farfullar, eso es terrible!"**_ ‒ Si-Sirius, yo, t-te digo, en serio, no lo estoy…

‒Has estado sensible últimamente, ahora, que tú nunca te mareabas por un vuelo en escoba, ahora… ‒_**"¿Esa mirada es sensiblera? ¡Vaya! Me siento en una novela muggle"**_ ¿Por qué demonios me abraza?‒ Mi Dora ya no es una niña, ya dejó de serlo… ‒Los colores suben a mi rostro contagiando a mi cabello, mientras Remus reanuda su ataque de tos.‒ ¿Quién es el padre? Quizá debamos ir a hablar con él, Lunático, una buena amenaza no vendría mal ¡Qué emoción! Seremos tíos, Remus ¡Tíos! ‒_**"**__**Gritó mientras Remus seguía tosiendo desenfrenadamente"**_ ¿Se encuentra realmente bien? _**"¿Quién? ¿Remus o Sirius?"**_

‒Yo Sirius, no estoy embarazada, en serio, no lo estoy, yo aún no… ‒_**"Suficiente información, querida" **_Remus tose aún más y se para dándonos la espalda, Sirius lo mira extrañado.

‒¿Quieres un té, amigo? ‒preguntó Sirius separándose de mí _**"Arggg… Mataré a esa Jones si se atreve a darle un beso a Remus ¡Es suficiente que desesperada le haya llevado el té!"**_ Pues hazlo de una vez, porque ella sí se atrevió _**"¿En serio quieres? Oh vaya, y yo que pensaba que no sentías ni pizca celos"**_ ¡Cállate!

‒E-en serio, Si-Sirius, yo… n-no eh tenido aún uhm… re-relaciones ‒_**"**__**Hablas tan agudo como un murciélago y encima tartamudeas ¡Qué horror!" **_¡Horror es que te tomes con total normalidad que piense que estoy embarazada! _**"Aunque estoy empezando a dudar de tu palabra, en serio está muy sensible"**_ ¿Insinúas que…? _**"Yo no insinúo nada, además no puedo estar tan segura, yo recién aparecí hace algo de un mes atrás"**_ ¡No estoy embarazada!

‒¿No? Vaya eso me confunde… en fin, supongo que guardaré la varita por ahora… y mira que en _"eso"_ hasta Remus te ganó ‒El aludido se ruboriza, veo a Jone esconderse tras su cabello, a Taylor reírse, y Remus tose aún más y… _**"¡Oh no! Mantente tranquila, Tonks, el rubor de esa no puede significar nada" **_Lo estoy, no me pasa nada…

Me paro abruptamente, camino unos pasos débiles, y cuando ya no lo aguanto más… _**"No corras" **_Me llevo una mano a la boca para suprimir un sollozo mientras subo corriendo escaleras arriba, no sin antes escuchar…

‒¿Sabes, Remus? Yo sí creo que Dora está embarazada ¡Vamos a ser tíos! ‒comentó alegre Sirius y Remus siguió tosiendo ¡Por qué demonios tengo que estar así! _**"Por Merlín Tonks, contrólate".**_

Me encierro en el baño, sollozando _**"Si sigues así, te escucharán todos… oh vamos Tonks"**_ ¿Por qué lloro? ¿Qué me pasa? Es la segunda vez que lloro sin motivo aparente y se siente peor no saber porqué _**"Lo sabes, Tonks, si lo aceptaras, tan solo… "**_ No tengo nada por aceptar, yo estoy bien, muy bien, todo está muy bien _**"Por supuesto, Tonks, todo está bien"**_ ¡Por supuesto que no está bien! Acabas de darme la razón ¿O eras irónica? _**"No era irónica, solo que se dice que a los locos siempre hay que darles la razón"**_ ¡Oh, cállate!

"_**Vamos, tenemos un cabello rosa chicle por lucir"**_ ¿Ante quién? _**"No lo sé… quizá ante alguien que tiene unos hermosos ojos castaños, una sonrisa amable que derrite, una voz ronca y sexy…"**_ No conozco a nadie con esa descripción _**"¿En serio? ¿El nombre "Remus Lupin" no se te es familiar, Tonks?"**_ ¡Chitón! Tenemos que volver antes que Sirius siga pensando que va a ser tío _**"Es increíble lo rápido que cambias de humor"**_.

Oh vaya ya todos bajan, hasta los chicos _**"Hermione tiene buenos ideales sobre la P.E.D.D.O, es una pena que Ron no se lo tome muy en serio, es un buen proyecto"**_ ¿La PEDDO? ¡Ja! Con solo dar al idea todos la mirarían como si estuviera loca _**"No es PEDDO, es P-E…"**_ Si lo sé, solo que decirle PEDDO es una tentación difícil de vencer, realmente muy difícil _**"Va, cállate y encanta las cadenas para que Jones nunca más regrese"**_ Eso sería algo muy bueno _**"¿Pensaste algo?"**_ No, nada.

En la cocina todo casi trascurre con normalidad, como siempre, una rutina realmente buena a pesar de que Harry está, yo sigo haciendo lo de siempre, los pedidos de Ginny y Hermione _**"Es terrible como es que puedes deformar así tu rostro, aunque a Remus parece divertirle también"**_ ¿En serio? Bueno… cambio de tema Sirius parece haber olvidado al ciento por ciento el hecho de que supuestamente va a ser tío y es realmente un alivio, bueno supongo que tener tanto en que pensar es bueno en este caso _**"No deberías decirlo, estamos en un embrollo total con esto de la negación de que "ese" ah vuelto"**_

Otro día nuevo_** "Es una suerte de que hayas aclarado todo con Sirius de una forma racional esa noche, no soportaría el hecho de que de repente compre una escoba mágica para bebés de 0 a 3 años Se tardó en asimilarlo, creo yo"**_ Neah, parece ya no importarle en realidad, es muy grato realmente que Harry acapare toda su atención.

El que parece que sigue apenado de haber escuchado tremenda conversación es Remus, está muy extraño _**"Sí me di cuenta ¿Qué crees que le pase?"**_ Quizá quiere hablar con nosotras sobre Jones, aunque parece más cohibido que Harry últimamente _**"Hablando del Potter, Hoy fue su audiencia"**_ Es cierto... Pobre de él, no comió nada _**"Tú te hubieras solidarizado con él manteniendo una buena dieta"**_ Bah, cállate, tengo hambre, y tengo que aprovechar que hoy casi no hubo actividad, por suerte todo le salió bien a Harry _**"Amo a los patronus que hablan, en especial el de Kingsley cuando dijo que nos podíamos dar el día libre…" **_

―No… No Remus por favor, no me hagas esto… yo te amo _**―"**__**¡Ew! Hasta los sollozos de Jones parecen falsos"**_ ¿Qué está pasando? _**"Tonks… no interfieras, Tonks ¡No…! Veo que nunca me haces caso"**_

Remus intentaba callarla, no escuchaba lo que decía, solo lo veía mover los labios y susurrarle a Jones cosas que de seguro debieran consolarla, pero no deja de llorar lastimeramente. _**"Creo que me está dando pena"**_ Ahora parece molesta al mirarme, mira a Remus, nos mira alternadamente _**"En realidad ahora me da miedo su mirada" **_Jones se dio vuelta, se soltó de los brazos de Remus, quien se mantenía inexorable_** "Que raro, se supone que la ama" **_Quizás ya no es así… _**"¿Esperanzada?" **_¡No! Solo siento pena por ella…

"_**Sí claro… ¿Se va?"**_ Así parece, acaba de sacar su baúl, sigue molesta _**"¡Qué patética! Camina como esperando que Remus la detenga"**_ Y parece que no lo va a hacer, que raro…

―Adiós odiosa Jones ―¡No me controles! No soy tu títere _**"Es irresistible no decirle eso, es la última oportunidad que teníamos de expresarle nuestro desagrado" **_

―Adiós odiosa Tonks ―¡Nos escuchó! _**"¿A qué viene tanta cólera hacia nosotras? Además tengo que denunciarla, ah copiado un todo que es Conciencia de Tonks**____**" **_No tengo ni la más remota idea de por qué está molesta, y con respecto a tu queja, se me es absurda _**"En serio, no importa, lo bueno es que se va" **_Dios, Remus por fin muestra algo de compasión ante Jones _**"Bueno, da pena, y aún más al tan admirable corazón de Remus"**_

―Remus… ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Discutieron? ―_**"Es una pena no poder controlarte más a seguido"**_

―Sí, Dora, estoy bien, gracias ―¡Solo respondió una de mis preguntas! _**"¡Nos dijo Dora de nuevo! ¡Whuju!" **_¿No me puedes respetar ni un momento? Tus gritos me hacen doler la cabeza.

―¿Jones va a volver? ―_**"Gracias por no poner el tonito esperanzado" **_Es comprensivo, además no tengo porqué estar esperanzada con que Jones vuelva, después de todo eso deprimiría a Remus

―Realmente… no lo creo _**―**__**"¿Parece feliz medio aliviado?"**_ Es patético, por supuesto que no.

―Entonces… Oh vaya, en serio soy pésima uniendo parejas ―Me lamenté bajando la cabeza "Yo aprovecharía mejor el tiempo, no sé, quizá le diría lo que siento"― Lo siento ―dije casi sin voz bajando la cabeza "No me prefería exactamente a eso"

―No lo sientas, después de todo, no sé si en realidad yo la am…

―¡REMUS LUPIN! ―El grito de Sirius atravesó la voz de Remus aplacándola y haciendo que desaparezca casi al instante, doy media vuelta y me voy casi de puntillas a mi cuarto queriendo evitar a toda costa una reprimenda de Sirius "Sirius a quien quiere gritar es a Remus no a nosotras, hay que quedarnos ¡Por favor!" ¡No! Eso es ser indiscreta, no nos incumbe nada de lo que hablen ahí.


End file.
